On The Other Side
by Darkensea
Summary: This a story of what is happening at the Psychic Academy American Branch.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Greeting to all. This story takes place at the Psychic Academy American Branch, so most of the Characters you have come to know and love won't be making an appearance for a while. This is my own version of a "Zig-Zag Love Story in a Strange World". I hope you enjoy.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

PSYCHIC ACADEMY:

On the Other Side

BASED ON THE POPULAR MANGA SERIES BY KATSU AKI

BY LANCE CALVIN

The warm summer air drifted in through the open windows filling the room with the tension of waiting. The sky was a crisp clear blue with light white clouds floating slowly across it. The sound of children playing somewhere off in the distance floated along with the light winds that passed every now and then to provide a balance to the heat, and added to the tension inside the darken room. Students sat with books opened, but very few were actually doing any work. Most were either imitating the teacher and dosing off at their desk, or had there minds lost in what they were going to do after their release. Waking up or returning to reality only to check and see how much longer they had to wait.

Sitting in the corner of the room was a boy. Like the rest his mind was lost in thought, reflecting on all he had done in school. When the bell rung, he had to find his two closest friends and tell them good-bye. Yesterday his letter of transfer had come in; He was accepted to a specialized school, and this would be his last day in his old school. He pulled the transfer letter from his bag. Separating from the school wouldn't be hard. Except for his friends, he could disappear from the school and no one would even notice he was gone.

The sound of the school bell pierced his thoughts. The class gave a sigh of relief as they made their frantic rush for the door.

"Enjoy your summer." The teacher's voice rose over the leaving student's uproar. "And don't forget to come back Monday to pick up your report cards."

The boy arose from his seat and slowly approached the teacher's desk. "Ms. Mayor..." He said slowly.

"Yes Mylki." She answered looking up at him. Mylki passed her the letter, which she quickly read and passed back to him. Then said calmly. "The National Psychic Academy, Congratulations, your now one of the elite."

"Thank you for every thing you taught me this year" Mylki said solemnly.

"That's a teacher's job, Mylki." Ms. Mayor replied. "You better get going. You wouldn't want to miss the chance to say goodbye to Tami and Melana." She smiled softly. "Take care of yourself."

Mylki returned her smile and left the room. Once outside the school building, the drifting winds encircled him and he felt a little better. The other students were now hanging around in the groups of friends talking and playing. He decided to find Tami first. Tami was one of the quiet girls who preferred tranquil silent surrounding to a noisier, social atmosphere. She would try and escape the school rush and find somewhere quiet to sit until one of her friends found her. Mylki headed for the park next to the school. Entering, a row of cherry blossoms that were planted at the entrance greeted him, he slowed his walk and took some time the watch to petals falling from the trees and scattering across the walkway. His mind flashed back to a particularly windy day when he and Tami stood on this same walkway and let the cherry blossoms surround them, wrapping them up in a twister of white and pink petals. Tami had always loved the beauty of nature and helped him to see the beauty of the world around him. He closed his eyes and sensed the wind blowing overturning a few petals on the ground. Hopefully at the academy they would have a park nearby so that he would not lose the connection with nature that Tami had taught him. He started to walk again moving out of the entrance and in to the orchard.

Tami was kneeling in a clearing in the orchard. She was tending to an orange tree she had planted with Mylki in the spring of the year before. Mylki walked up to her and knelt beside her. She looked up from the tree and into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Mylki?" She asked softly "You look sad."

"I'm being transferred to another school." He said pushing his reflective sun glasses up on his face. He had very sensitive eyes and always had to wear them even indoors. Even though they were like wearing mirrors, he felt as if Tami could see through them and into his eyes. "This may be the last time I see you in a long while."

"It's a boarding school right?" She asked in a calm tone. Mylki could only nod a response. "Look," She started softly. "You see this tree we planted? This tree is a symbol of our friendship. We planted it when it was only a seed, something so small, that we nearly lost it when you dropped the package. But it's growing as our friendship will grow. You see those two leaves? As the tree grows the leaves will spread out from one another and other leaves will grow in between them, as new friends and people will enter our lives, but remember we are still connected to the same tree, and we are still attached in some way." She paused. "I don't want to make this harder for you but now seems to be the only time to tell you. I love you and always have." She turned and looked toward the sky. "Maybe someday we can be together, but for now I will keep you in my heart."

She leaned over and kissed him tenderly, then arose and left with out saying another word. Mylki sat speechless by the tree still wondering what had just happened. Tami loved him. All this time and she finally decides to tell him now. Strangely that was Tami's personality. Why hadn't he seen this before, before it was too late.

"Mylki!" A voice called out. "I figured I could find you here." He knew this voice all to well; Melana had found him. She stood at the entrance of the orchard smiling softly. That would be the thing he would miss most about Melana, her smile could cheer him out on any day no matter how bad it was going. He felt the effects of her smile spreading across his face. "We're free at last." She said. "No more school until next fall. I can't wait to go home and relax. What about you?"

Mylki sadness returned and he looked back toward the tree. "I won't be here next fall, and I've come to say good-bye."

"Where you going?" she asked

"I received a transfer letter to the Psychic Academy. I'll be leaving for the school later today." Mylki responded solemnly "I know I should be overjoyed to learn I'm one of the psychically gifted, but I'm worried about not seeing Tami or you ever again. They say that children who go to that school never return home again, they just stay at school training to use there powers, and seeing I start two days after normal school releases. I say they don't believe in summer vacation."

"So you won't be coming back home?"

"No, not for a long time." Mylki could see the tears forming in her eyes. He couldn't stand to see her cry. "I'll write and call you a lot, so we can keep in touch." He said comfortingly, but it was useless. Her tears began to flow freely down her face. He held her and let her cry on his shoulder. "I know Melana, I will miss you too." As he held her, he watched the cherry blossoms falling from above in a gentle shower of pink. This would be a memory of her he would always keep. Him holding her in the center of a cherry blossom field with the petals raining down on them.

Tami reappeared at the end of the path, walking slowly. Somehow he saw her and knew why she had come back. Not to join in but to take Melana so he can leave. She had a serious look on her face. She approached and softly placed her hand on Melana shoulder. Melana turned to her tears still rolling down her round face.

"It will be alright" Tami said. "We will get through this together." Taking Melana from Mylki's arms she said to him. "You better get going or you'll miss your train." Mylki knew better than to dispute with her. He simply turned and like she did before and walked away from the two girls that have always been there for him with out another word.


	2. Chapter 2: Train ride

1First off, Thank you for the reviews. I was debating on if I should continue this story or not. This chapter is really short and i hope you enjoy it . Read and review. Special Thanks to HatefulSoul for proofreading.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 2:

The train rolled along the tracks in its steady tones. It traveled out of the city and across a wide flowery country side. Mylki sat in a corner compartment of the train next to the window, watching the scenery fly by. He had changed in to his new school uniform and threw a light jacket over his shoulder.

Physically he was on his way to the Psychic Academy but his mind was traveling back through his memories of the past. He was five again and was on a school beach trip. He sat with Melana on the sand packing sand and water together trying to build a sand castle and how the waves kept coming and washing a way what they had built because they were to close to the ocean. This was the first time he had met Tami. They were more carefree back then and Tami had sat out some rock not far away from him and Melana, watching the ocean come in and out. The wind was playing with her long hair. He remembered her doing that often, pulling out the band that held her hair up and letting the wind take control. She had always loved nature in that way; tending to plants and letting the wind flow around her. It was those things that made her special.

A gentle taps on the shoulder harshly broke his train of thought and returned him to reality. He looked up to see a girl slightly older than he was, standing over him. She had flaming red hair and deep jade green eyes.

"Excuse me," She said. Even though she was older than him, her voice still carried the high pitch of childhood, making her sound like she was ten years old. "Is this seat taken?" She motioned to the seat next to him.

"No." Mylki replied shifting his belongings around so she could sit, then returning his attention to back out the window, to a river the train was passing over, trying to remember where his thoughts were at before his interruption. His train of thought however was lost. He continued staring at the scenery. Then he caught a reflection in the window. The girl was staring at him.

"May I help you?" He asked her without turning around to face her. This seem to startle her, He smirked at this.

"Do you go to the Psychic Academy?" She asked. Her question caught him off guard. He recovered quickly hoping she didn't notice. She continued on without waiting for a response. "The uniform is the give way. Just as a warning, many people in the town around the school don't like students of the academy. So it wouldn't be wise to wear your uniform outside of the school gates."

"People don't like the students of the academy?"

"Mostly it is a combination of fear and envy. Some people are envious of students and wish they had aura powers. Others are afraid of students, and believe the school is a conspiracy to take over the world." She paused for a moment then quickly added. "I'm really not bothered by it. In fact I think it is kind of cool."

"You seem to know a lot about the Academy." Mylki stated.

The girl recoiled, and then said, "Um... I have a few friends that go to the Academy." She paused while Mylki gave her a questioning look. She looked off into the distance as her voice began to trail off. "Actually, my friends are the group that causes fear in the town. Not really something to brag about.".

Mylki turned back to the window. New place, new rules, he thought. These would have to be things he would get used to only by living with them for a while. He pressed his head against the cold window pane. Watching as his breath fog up the glass. His sadness over the lost of Tami and Melana returned. He closed his eyes and let his mind slip away again.

The train continued along the tracks covered by the darkness of night. The lights in the compartments had been turned off to allow riders who wanted to sleep to opportunity to do so. Mylki slept peacefully on the girl's shoulder. She didn't seem to mind though. She was to busy with what she was doing. She held a glow orange ball of energy over Mylki's lap. Half trying to keep it there, half trying to probe deeper. She was muttering under her breath. "This doesn't make sense. His aura is so dim, it's as though he doesn't have powers at all, why is he going to the academy?" The ball faded away as she lost concentration and swooned from the headache, over using her aura left her with. She rested her head on Mylki's shoulder and soon fell asleep. The glowing residual aura left around her hands faded away dropping the compartment in to total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

1Thanks again for the reviews and to Hatefulsoul for the beta reading. She would kill me if I don't say it. Glad to hear most of you are enjoying it so far. If question arise don't be afraid to ask in a review. They are the only things keeping me writing.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 3: Arrival

The morning broke over the hills as the train pulled in to another station. The girl awoke and looking around gently awoke Mylki.

"This is our stop." She said.

Mylki yawned and looked out the window. There was a lot of movement outside the train. People seemed to flow out in and out of swirling crowds in a rush to get to their destination. The girl pulled her luggage from under the seat to allow Mylki to get out. They both left the train with their luggage in hand.

"The school is that way." The girl said motioning with her head. "Once you get over the hill, it's almost impossible to miss. It was nice to meet you and I hope you do well."

"Thank you." Mylki replied. "And the same to you."

"Just so you know, class starts in twenty minutes. You better run unless you want to be late."

"Thanks again." Mylki said giving her a smile before bolting off toward the exit. Once outside however and seeing the hill he had to climb, he slowed to a walk. There was no way he could make it on time and if he was going to be late he might as well take his time. On his walk up the hill he thought about the girl from the train and realized that he hadn't gotten her name. He wondered if he would ever see her again.

He walked slowly taking his time and enjoying the warm summer air. There was a light breeze the flowed through his jacket giving it a slight fluttering effect. The school came into view as he reached the top of the hill. The academy was a series of building sectioned off by a fence. The largest build was directly ahead at the bottom of the hill. So this was to become his new home? It didn't seem like it wasn't going to be too bad. There were students moving around the court yard. He wondered how they would take to new students. There was only one way to be sure. He started his decent.

When he reached the front gate he stopped. The gate was locked. He looked for a call button, but only found a box on the side with a card slot. Beyond the gate he saw something that made him freeze. Tami stood just beyond the gate with her back to him. Her last word echoed in his head. "I love you and always have. Maybe someday we can be together, but for now I will keep you in my heart."

"Tami," Mylki called. The girl spun around to face him and he realized his mistake. It wasn't Tami but she looked a lot like Tami. She approached the gate. "Sorry I took you for some on else."

"I haven't been called that in so long." The girl replied. "My name is Tamara or Tami for short. My Aura Eminence is Soni Vir Da Tuo." The pitch of her voice reminded him of his Tami.

"I'm Mylki." He responded. "Umm, could you help me get in?"

She gave him a questioning look then said. "Put you student ID in to the slot."

"I'm a new student. I don't have my ID yet."

"I figured as much. Wait here." She said as she turned and ran into the largest building.

She reminded him so much of Tami in look and personality. They even shared the same nickname. Things won't be as bad as he originally thought. He closed his eyes and searched for the wind, something Tami had taught him to do to calm himself. The wind wrapped around him in an embrace setting his jacket afloat.

Soni returned a short while later with a tall red haired man. "My I help you?" he asked. He had a deep voice like a fog horn that made it difficult to understand what he said.

"I'm a new trans..."

"Yes, Soni told me that." The man cut him off. "Hand over your transfer papers." Mylki slid his paperwork through the gate and let the man read them over. "Xaioto Umi Ryokuo Nuwe Zarvei Bermuta, Why are you so late?"

"What?" Mylki asked.

"Why are you late?"

"My train just arrived."

"You should have caught an early train." The man passed back his papers and pressed a code in the computer on his side of the fence and the gates slid open. "Soni, can you take him to the aura lab? I have a class to get back to."

"Yes sir." Soni replied, turning to Mylki she said, "Follow me." Soni led Mylki into the largest building.

"Didn't you say your name was Tamara? Why did he call you Soni?"

"We don't go by our names here." She explained. "Since Aura eminences are as unique as finger prints it is more efficient to use them. Like I said my Aura eminence is Soni Vir Da Tuo, or Soni. What's you aura eminence again?"

Mylki scanned his transfer papers as they reached the door with the words "Aura Lab" printed on it. Soni who was reading the papers over his shoulder pointed it out to him.

"Xaioto Umi Ryokuo Nuwe Zarvei Bermuta." Mylki read. "That is quite a mouth full."

"Well," Soni said. "This is the Aura lab. I have to get to class, so I'll see you around... Xaioto." She smiled and walked away.

"Xaioto." Mylki repeated to himself. "I like it." He turned and entered the aura lab. The lab was a small room filled with electrical equipment. There was no one in the lab however. "Hello, is anyone here?"

"Right behind you." A voice said. Xaioto spun around to see a short man in a white lab coat standing in the door way. "May I help you? Never mind, you're the new transfer student, aren't you? Take a seat." He motioned to seat near a computer. Xaioto followed his directions as the man rolled up his sleeve and began to connect electrical devices to Xaioto's arm.

"Umm... sir?" Xaioto started slowly.

"Doc." The man corrected. "And lighten up this won't hurt... much." He gave a dark laugh. Catching the worried look on Xaioto's face said. "I'm joking, it won't hurt at all." He turned to the computer muttering something that sounded like. "No sense of humor."

"So... Doc... What exactly is this machine?"

"This is what we call a computer." Doc replied with a smile while using a dramatic slow voice. "Useful device that can do almost any thing, including raising your blood pressure by crashing." Xaioto couldn't help but laughing at this joke. "Finally, a smile out of you."

"So what is the computer doing?"

"It's using electromagnets to measuring the electronic brain pulses emitted through your skin and registering the energy wavelengths in the database, ordering and defragmenting the data, then reconstructing it to make a color pictograph of your aura current state." Doc replied trying to make things sound as wordy and complicated as possible. Doc's jokes weren't funny but they were so bad that Xaioto couldn't help but laughing. After typing some more the printer next to the computer started and Doc unhooked Xaioto from the computer.

"So what's the result?" Xaioto asked.

"From first glance half your aura is shrouded in Mist-ery." Xaioto missed this joke completely. He looked curiously at Doc who was laughing at his own joke." The printer stopped and Doc retrieved the papers. Handing one to Xaioto said "Read through this later"

"So, what now?"

"Look at the black circle on the opposite wall, and take off the sun glasses."

"I can't. Medical condition. It's on my file."

"Fair enough look at the circle."

On the wall across from them was a small black circle that contrasted badly with the light peach walls. It looked as if someone had drawn the circle there with a maker. There was a flash and Xaioto looked around to see where it had come from. Doc was back at the computer typing feverously. The printer started up again as well as another printer on the opposite side of the room.

"Your program and student ID are coming." Doc said leaning back in the chair. "You can go to the dorms to pack away your luggage and set up your room. You don't have to go to classes today but I suggest you find your classrooms before you leave so you don't get lost tomorrow. You're in the B group." He handed Xaioto his papers and ID.

"Thanks Doc. See you around." Xaioto turned a left.

Walking across the courtyard toward the dorms, Xaioto found himself already liking it at the Academy. He closed his eyes and searched for the wind again. A change in the wind caused him to turn back toward the school and look up.

Standing on the roof of the school was a girl with flaming red hair set afloat in the wind. She was leaning against the protective gate and seemed to be day dreaming. It was the girl from the train. She did attend the Psychic Academy. He started running back into the school looking for the way up to the roof. Climbing the stairs he found the door to the roof already open. The girl was still standing by the gate looking on to the courtyard.

"What caused you to look back?" She asked as he approached her.

"You... I thought you didn't come to this school." He asked

"I never said I didn't." She replied. She didn't turn to face him but continued looking out on to the empty courtyard "You assumed I didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have used the company on the walk over."

"I didn't walk; I never would have made it on time." She replied. "What group they put you in?"

"The B group."

"I assumed that." Her voice was solemn. "I'm in the A group and we usually don't get along with the B group. So for future reference... we're not friends, you might even be forced to fight me sometime during the year." She turned and started to leave.

"Wait, at least leave me with your name."

"My aura eminence is Mryia Yernma Ka Dew Riru"

"Mryia, I'm Xaioto Umi Ryokuo... something else."

"Later Xaio." She flickered like an old television being turned off and disappeared, leaving him standing alone on the roof. Somehow he knew things had just become complicated. He headed back toward his dorms.


	4. Chapter 4: Room mate

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 4:

Xaioto sat back against his bed. He had just finished unpacking his belongings and organizing his things in the room. From the way that his roommate had left every thing his roommate was very organized and clean. There was a large stack of audio Cd's next to a large stereo system which means his roommate loved music. His roommate had taken the top bunk judging from the neat arrangement of Cd's and books on it.

Looking around the room and seeing that he was finished making himself at home he, decided to look at around the dorm building to make sure he knew where everything was. The dorm build was divided into two wings. The boys wing and the girls wing. As far as he knew the only way to get from one wing to the other was to cross over through the lobby where there was always a security guard watching. Maybe there was another way on a higher floor. The build rose four stories tall with four rooms and one set of showers one each floor. He assumed the girl's wing was the same as well. The dorm manager's room was located on the first floor to the right of the security desk, where he could be easily reached if there was a problem.

Xaioto's wandering around the dorms brought him to the top floor of the dorm building. The top floor seemed to be set up like a observation deck looking out on to the rest of the campus. He stood looking through the large window, as the rest of the students started to stream out of the main building and head off in different directions. Some were coming toward the dorms while others looked as if they were heading in to the city. He quickly checked his watch, students got out of class at four fifty. That was good to know. It would be all work like he originally thought.

Anther thought entered his mind that made him turn around and strait back toward his dorm room. His roommate was on his way and he wanted to be there to meet him. When he reach the room he enter to find the room pitch dark. The thick midnight blue curtains that hung in all the window had been pulled shut and all the lights hand been turned off. He began to search the wall for the switch.

"Leave it alone." A voice called from out of the darkness. Xaioto closed the door behind him peered in to the darkness trying to locate the source of the voice. "My Aura eminence is Moon Kelic Jin Ryu. You can call me Moon." The voice sounded as though he was standing right behind him. Xaioto spun to face the door, and realized there was no way anyone could get behind him. Moon started laughing from the corner of the room. "My Aura domain is Sound. You must be Xaioto, The new student. Soni told us that you arrived today." Moon jumped down from the top bunk, and the light went on.

Moon was a short pale boy with spiky dark black hair and deep jade green eyes. He had changed into a sleeveless shirt to show off his muscular build. He flicked a strand of hair out his face and gave a smile. "So what's your aura domain?"

"My Domain?"

"Didn't they explain all this to you already?"

"Not really." Xaioto explained. Moon looked around the room then crossed over to a desk Xaioto had pushed into to the corner and pick up the letter that the Doc had given him.

"Hmm, unopen." Moon replied. He threw the letter at Xaioto, who surprised by how little air resistance that the letter met. He caught it and tore it open. Reading it over quickly. Aura Domain: Mist. He remember Doc's jokes and laughed. "My Aura domain is Mist."

"Mist, That cool. Haven't seen a mist aura before."

"Me either. To tell you the truth, I have never used or seen aura power before."

"Well then, we will have to work on that." Moon replied. He snapped his fingers and the lights went off again. "Like I said, My aura domain is sound. I prefer the darkness so that I can learn to use my sound to see."

"I can deal with that." Xaioto said removing his sunglasses.

"I was about to ask you why you keep your sunglass on in a darkened room."

"Medical reasons, my eyes are very sensitive to light so I have to always wear these."

"We'll if you can't take them off, then your not home. Welcome to your new home." Moon said. Strangely Xaioto felt at home too.

The sound of rain against the window awoken Xaioto. Sitting up and looking around the small room he forced himself to remember where he was. He was in his dorm room at the Psychic Academy. Today was going to be his first day of classes and he wasn't sure was too expect. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain. He was feeling nervous and was trying to clam him self down.

"Nervous?" Moon asked hanging down from the bunk above him.

"A little." He replied. Moon flipped down from his bunk and landed sitting on the edge of Xaioto's bunk. "It's cool, just relax, and when you meet the hot girls in our classes you realize the only reason to be nervous is when your trying to flirt with them. Unless your as skilled as I am." He started laughing. "So, lets get moving." Xaioto nodded and rose. The two boy dressed in there school uniforms and headed off.

The boys arrived in class just before the late bell and Xaioto took the empty seat between Soni and the window. Moon sat behind him. "Good Morning Tami." He said as he sat down.

"It's Soni, Mylki"

"If your going to call me by my name then I should have the right to call you by yours. So either we are going to call each other by names or auras." Xaioto replied.

"By Aura eminences, your no one special to me."She shot back.

"That was a little harsh Soni." Moon interrupted her. "Be nice to my roommate."

"I am being nice, just truthful." She replied. "But I now sort of feel sorry for him, seeing that he's stuck with you for the year."

"Your welcome to take his place anytime." Moon replied slyly.

"Or she is welcome to take yours?" Xaioto added causing Soni to laugh.

"That cold man, turning me over for a girl. I'll remember that."

"Sorry Moon, but your cool an all, but your never be that pretty." Xaioto smirked causing Soni to blush.

The teacher entered the room , dropping the room in to silence. He looked around the quiet room. "Good morning class" He began. "Today ve vill start vit' some of t'e basics of C'emistry. Last class ve covered the basics of t'is course and v'at vill be expected of you by the end of the year. Folloving t'at guideline. Ve start today vit' v'at is C'emistry."

Xaioto looked over at Soni in hopes that she understood what the teacher had said. He was caught by the image of the studious Tami. Sitting at her desk calmly taking notes. He had to remind him self that this was not the same Tami, and things where different now. He forced him self to focus back on the teacher's lecture.

"Everyt'ing around us is composed of elements. Millions of sub microscopic particles v'ich have come to be knovn as Atoms. Take t'e simple compound v'ich ve call table salt, Sodium C'loride."

Xaioto was finding it very difficult to concentrate. His focus had now slipped to outside the window. The rain had stop but left the sky dark and cloudy, and the ground still damp and covered in puddles. He took a quick glance up towards the roof. He wonder if the entrance was still open and maybe his could head up there at lunch time and get some quiet time.

This time a tap on his shoulder revived him from his thoughts. Moon slipped him a note over his shoulder. He opened it and read what Moon had written. "If you can't understand him, you can copy the notes from Soni at lunch time." Xaioto laughed to himself, and quickly scribbled on the note. "Sure but I might disappear for the first half of the lunch period. Don't try to find me." He passed back the note and force him self to focus on the lecture for the rest of the period.

Lunch time rolled and Xaioto slipped away from the rest of the class and made his way back towards the roof. There was no one else around and he had the roof to himself.

He took a seat leaning against the gate surrounding the roof of the building. To bad this school was in the center of a city. As far as he know there was no park around the school. No place to escape connect with nature and remember his Tami. He closed his eyes and let the wind wash over him.

"Hey dude. I know you said not to follow you but you didn't even stop in the café to pick up some grub. Moon said appearing in the entrance to the roof. He was holding two bags of lunch and had Soni following closely behind him.

"You're an awfully quiet person." She commented. "First you hardly say anything to any one in school, then you run off to be by your self at lunch. If you keep that up we would be the only friends you have in this school."

"Dealing with you two is enough." Xaioto replied. "I couldn't handle any one else."

"Is that so, are we to much for you?" Moon asked mockingly.

"No, you weren't listening to me. I can handle you, but that is my limit." Xaioto joked. "Now, how long are you going to hold my food hostage?"

Moon handed him the lunch he had brought up for him and took a seat next to him. Soni sat on the other side of him. The unpacked their lunches and began to eat chatting about the school and the homes they left to go there. Moon had learned about his aura powers while he was in third grade, and went to a specialize aura middle school where he meet Soni. They have been friends since then. Xaioto told them about Melana and Tami and how they had always been there from him even through out every thing. It was then that Moon let him know something to help him get over missing them. In the high school they are allowed to go home over the vacations. So he will get to see his friends again.

They were so busy enjoy the good company they didn't notice when a group of three student approached them.

"Well what do we have here?" One of them said loudly, alerting the three friends to their arrival. They looked up at the newcomers and Xaioto knew this was going to be a friendly encounter. Mryia had made her appearance for the day, but this time she wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 5: The Defenders

Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review my story. To be honest I wasn't expecting this story to be considered good. I would reply to each of you personally if I wasn't so busy. Well I hope this chapter is up to the expectation I set up with my previous chapters.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 5:

Xaioto quickly arose to his feet and stepped out in front of Moon and Soni in a futile effort to protect them if it came to that. His eyes focused on Myria. She didn't return his look or even look in his direction. She kept her head down and stared distantly at the floor. He could tell that there was somewhere else she would rather be. A slight wind had picked up and was blowing her long red hair into her face, but she didn't bother to remove it. He know that they didn't know each other really well and that there were some issues that the classes they were in, had with each other, but it pained him to see her like this. He closed his eyes and imagine himself hugging her and telling her everything would be alright.

"Who are you?" Moon asked from behind him. Moon and Soni had risen to there feet to greet the newcomers.

"You look like freshmen". The other boy in the group said. "We are the Defenders. A elite group of Sophomores from the A class."

"What do you want with us?" Soni asked .

"Where here to offer you our services." The leader said smiling slyly. "There are a lot of bullies in this school, especially among the higher grades. We like to defend the weaker students."

" The Defenders?" Soni said. "I heard about you. You're the ones who charged my room mate for your protection and beat her up when she couldn't pay."

"Well then." The other boy said forming a fire ball in his hands. "Are you strong enough to defend yourselves?"

A cloud of mist formed around Xaioto. It seemed to be leaking out of his skin and drift toward the floor. Once it reached the floor it spread rapidly, until the entire roof was covered in a thick mist making in near impossible to see anything.

"A Mist aura?" The leader of the defenders said. "Your tricks won't work here." He pointed to where Xaioto was standing and said "Asamiya!" Several crystal spires formed and shot toward Xaioto only to find their target missing. They collided with the gate puncturing the wire.

"Where did they go?" He said. "We can't let them get away."

Xaioto, Soni and Moon were running down the school corridors towards the lunch room. If they could evade the Defenders until the end of the lunch period they should be safe for the rest of the day. Once Xaioto mist had provided them with the cover they need, Moon grabbed Soni and Xaioto by the arm and took off running towards the door.

They reached the lunch room and took open table near the back of the lunchroom. They all were breathing heavily from their run. "That... was... close." Moon panted. "We bearly made it."

"I'm thirsty now." Xaioto complained. "Let's get something to drink."

"I'll get them" Soni said as she arose and went off to the lunch line for drinks.

"That was a nice cover you provided us with." Moon commented. "Your mist aura is cool."

"I wish I knew how I did that though. That was pure luck." Xaioto replied. "Not bad for the first time I ever did anything with my aura, right?"

"Yeah."

Soni returned and handed out the drinks. "I never thought we would run in to that group." She said and she opened her drink.

"Exactly who are they and why did they try to attack us?" Moon asked her.

"The defenders. What they do is they find people who are weak aura user and "protect them" from bullies. It would be a nice thing to do if they didn't force payment on the people they protect. My room mate was hit by them in the beginning of the year, and she used to scrape together some money from what her parents had sent her to pay them off. One week when I convinced her not to waist her money on paying them. They had some of the upper class beat her every day until she paid them."

"And the school just lets things like this go on?" Xaioto asked.

"Even though this is a the Psychic Academy, its still like a normal high school. There isn't much the school can do, because most of their work is done under the radar."

"Here they come." Moon said motioning toward the entrance the lunch room. Mryia had entered the lunch room and looked around. "They wouldn't be dumb enough to fight us here. So where safe for now." Myria eyes landed in on Xaioto. She watched him for a moment before turning and leaving the lunch room.

The school bell rung signaling the end of the school day. They had made it to their next class with out incident and was safe of the rest of the day. Now they had to worry about getting back to the dorms. Soni and Moon sat in at the desk talking, While Xaioto stood by the window looking out.

"Do you think they will be waiting for us?" Moon asked.

"Maybe not." Soni replied. "They have other people to bully."

"They went home." Xaioto said. "To the upper classes' dorms on the other side of campus."

"You sure?" Moon asked.

"I just watched them leave." He replied. "Soni, I'll see you tomorrow. Moon, I see you back at our dorm." He turned and walked out the room leaving them wondering where he was off to.

Arriving back on the roof, he headed toward the gate, stopping to inspect the broken wire.

"Why did you come back here?" Mryia asked. She was sitting against the gate with her head buried in her knees.

"The same reason you did." Xaioto replied. He looked over at her.

"Thank you." She replied. "But I told you where not friends. So don't do stupid stunts like what you pulled earlier."

"What I did earlier?" Xaioto asked slightly confused.

"Wrapping me in that mist embrace." She said. "I'm just lucky that I was behind the others so that they didn't see it."

"Mryia, as much as I want to take credit for what you saying, I really have no clue to what your talking about."

"When you spread that mist to cover you escape. You wrapped your aura around me like a hug. A comforting hug..." She drifted of for moment.

Xaioto took a seat next to her. "That was the first time I ever used my aura. So I sorry if that is was what I did."

"Don't be, I really need it. That why I came back here, to thank you."

Xaioto smiled softly. "Your welcome. You looked so unhappy earlier, That was what I imagined my self doing. I wasn't expecting the mist. But if you are so unhappy with what your doing why do you continue?"

"I have no choice. Like our victims, I can't get out. I don't have to pay money, but I pay with my service. If I leave who will protect me from them?"

"I will." Xaioto said. "Look, seeing you like this is killing me, when you where with me on the train you didn't have this heavy burden, and you where much happier that way. I want to see you like that again. See you smile."

"And how do you plan to protect me when you can't even protect your self?" Mryia commented. "Face I'm stuck here."

"I just got here, and I may not know anything about my aura power, but this is a school and I will learn every thing I need to protect you as well as the rest of my friends. So yes, Mryia. Whether we show it to not we are still friends."

Mryia smiled softly at this statement. "Your sweet and have a big heart, Just don't get yourself killed out there." She flicked and vanished leaving him again, standing alone on the roof.

Returning to the dorm, he found Moon sitting at their small desk working on his homework.

"Moon, your going to help me learn to use my aura." Xaioto said with determination. "We're going to give the Defenders a butt whipping they never saw coming."


	6. Chapter 6: A Sparing Match

Once again thank you for the review, and a special thank you to skelethin, for pointing out something that cause me to re-check all the chapters I had posted so far and correct them. I'm really not sure what to say about this chapter, so you tell me what you think. I just hope it keeps up the standard I set with the previous chapters. In respond to Yani's question Xaioto's real name is pronounced (mīl'-kī) and Xaioto is pronounced (ĕks'-zī-ōt-ō). I hope that helps, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 6:

Soni and Moon sat on the roof of the school during lunch the period. They had sent Xaioto down to the lunchroom to pick up their lunches. The sky was mostly clear while a few white clouds drifting slowing across it. The day was warm and a pleasant breeze passed constantly. Soni who was sitting with her back to the fence was fighting the wind trying to pin her hair up. Moon was laying on his back listening to music from his Cd player. His eyes were closed and he was just enjoying being out side. He waited for Soni to finish fighting with her hair before starting. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, Nothing that I know of, why?" She replied.

"Its Xaioto. He wants to fight the Defenders." Moon said. "Yesterday after he disappeared, he came home asking me to teach him to use his aura. He seem pretty determined about it, and nothing I could say would change his mind. He spent the entire night up last night trying to research if there was anything in our aura books on how to fight using your aura."

"And since I'm the only one of us that has an offense, you were hopping I would do it?" Soni cut in. "You know I have an offense but I prefer to use my aura for healing rather then fighting."

"If you can teach him to then you won't have to." Moon said. "You just need to heal him and make sure he doesn't get him self killed."

"Did you find out why it's become so important to him?"

"He wouldn't say. Maybe you could use some of that hidden charm to get an answer." Moon teased.

She cast a threaten glance at him but returned to her relaxed position when she realized his eyes were still closed. "Well I'm not really sure I can help. I mean beside yesterday, I've never seen a mist aura."

"That doesn't mean anything, till two year ago you had never seen your own aura." Moon commented. "And you'll never see my aura, only hear it." The sound of chirping birds fulled the air around them though there were no birds nearby."

"Good point. Fine I'll help him out tomorrow, where you want to meet up."

"Haven't really thought about that, a place we can train with out attracting to much attention."

"How about here. The school is the safest place to train."

The door to the roof opened and Xaioto walked out carrying three bag lunches. "The food has arrived" he said. Passing it around. "So, what I miss."

"We decided to help you learn to use your aura, tomorrow. Most of the students will be off campus so we can come up here and train. Xaioto looked from Moon to Soni then back. "Thank you. You only just met me but you treat me as if I had been your friends for years."

"What can I say," Soni started. "You fit in like you where here for years."

"So any idea on how my lesson will go?" Xaioto said sitting next to Soni. "Anything I should try and practice before tomorrow?"

"It would be best to start with basic aura projection. That is turning you aura into a recognizable source of energy. In your case creating mist."

"Come to think off it," Xaioto cut in. "I don't know your aura domain."

"It's a strange earth hybrid, come to be known as Rose."

"A plant aura? that is so cool."

"You should take note of that, Moon doesn't have an offense yet so I would most likely be the one showing you everything."

"Sounds like fun."

"One thing you should learn is your Aura eminence. It's the key to unlocking your power."

Cold water flowed from the over head shower head, washing away the sweat and stickiness of the warm summer day. The school day ended, and Moon Soni and Xaioto returned to their dorms. Soni now stood in the showers of the girls dorms. Tired from a long day of classes, the shower water was cool and refreshing, restoring her energy like a dying plant receiving water.

"Hey, Soni." Someone in the shower next to her said. It was the voice of her room mate. "You doing something tomorrow?"

"I planing to hang out with a couple of my friends, why?"

"I have to head to town to pick up a couple of things, but I don't want to run into the Defenders again. I wanted some one to go with me."

The two girls stepped out of the shower, wrapping their towels around them, and turning to face each other. Soni room mate was a short girl with short bubble-gum colored hair and deep brown eyes. Her hair had begun to curl because of her shower and her skin was flushed of color making her looked even paler than she actually was. She was very beautiful in her present state, which normally could be missed easily.

"It couldn't hurt to ask the boys if they will join us in going to the city after we're done training."

"Boys?" She asked. "Moon and who else?"

"Xaioto." Soni replied.

"Who is Xaioto? That new kid."

"Yeah he is, quiet around many people, but if you can talk to him by himself or in a small group, he alright." Soni smiled softly to herself.

Her roommate giggled. "I knew he was cute, but only someone you like can make you smile like that. You like him don't you?" Soni opened her mouth to respond but her roommate cut her off. "Don't answer that. You don't need to. The blush on your face gives it all away." If Soni was blushing she didn't notice it until now and she was sure that her face was turning a even brighter pink. Her roommate continued. "Look if you need me to take Moon away for a while so you can get some alone time with this Xaioto then I will, cause god knows Moon is hot." She started giggling again.

"Thank you, Yukeri" Soni replied. "But I don't think that would be needed just yet."

"Come now, we have to decide what we are going to wear tomorrow."

Another hot and sticky summer day had arisen. As the group gathered on the top the roof of the school building. Soni and Yukeri had arrived early and were watching the other student depart on their trips to the city know that in a few hours they to would leave on their trip. Minutes later, Moon and Xaioto arrived. They greeted the girls and Soni introduced her room mate. Yukeri appearance had reverted back to her normal look. She had her short hair pulled back in to a bun and pinned up with what looked like paint brushes. She was wearing a pair of thick square reading glasses. She had a pen stuck behind her left ear and was wearing a white short sleeve blouse with navy slacks. Soni, to Xaioto's surprise was wearing the same exact thing Tami was wearing on the last day of school. A light grass green summer dress with a sheer blouse thrown over it. She had let her long hair free to catch passing winds. Her appearance reminded him of his old friend so much that he mistakenly called her by her given name to greet her.

"Good morning Tami."

"Soni, Xaioto, call me Soni." He reached out to give her a welcoming hug, but she ducked his arms and went to her best friend. "Morning Moon."

Moon hugged her briefly before saying morning to Yukeri. After the greetings and introduction were finished. Moon said, "Can we get started, we have to head into the city later to pick up some things for our room."

"Sure, but when you go you have to take me and Yukeri along. Alright?" Soni repiled.

Moon started to complain, but Xaioto cut him off. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good. Now lets get started." Soni continued.

Yukeri stepped out in front of her and struck a fighting pose. "My aura domain is Sand." She stated. Xaioto did the same introducing his Domain as mist.

"I hope you practiced." Soni said.

"Watch and see." Was his reply as he disappeared into a thick cloud of mist that emanated from around him. The Mist continued to spread until the entire roof of the school was covered."

"That very good." Yukeri said. " Now focus the energy that you just poured out of you strait toward me. Focus by using your second aura code. For example, my second aura code is... Hyru." She made dismissive wave with her hand. A spiral cloud of sand shot from her clearing a path in his mist and connecting with Xaioto. He felt each grain of sand pelt against his skin, stinging as they hit. He dropped to his knees and covered his face, trying to protect his eyes. So that was what an aura attack felt like, and seeing what the crystals aimed at him earlier did to the gate, fighting wasn't going to be pleasant, but it never was. He felt his skin break in several places where the sand had abraded his skin

Second aura code he thought. Xaioto _Umi _Riryoku. So Umi is his second aura code. He began to repeat the word over and over in his mind. He could feel the mist being released around him, but what was it doing. Just clouding up the area even more. This would be a good time to escape the searing sands he force him self to his feet and made a dash to he left of where he was standing. The roof was covered in a thick mist and Yukeri was somewhere in the center of it. Covering mist is good to throw of an opponent off but it also handicaps himself. If he is going to use it, he has to be a little more prepared.

The sound of voices reached him. It was Soni voice. "This mist is so thick I can't see what's going on."

"They are both ok." Moon replied. "Xaioto had taken an attack but he escaped and is now trying to locate Yukeri."

"You can see them?" Soni asked.

"No. I train each night in the dark, on how to locate things with out use of my eyes."

That right Xaioto thought. Moon used sounds to navigate though the darken room. So he can use sounds to help him find Yukeri. He took a seat on the floor and closed his eyes listening for signs of Yukeri. Everything was silent for a moment then he hear footsteps. Yukeri begun walking through the mist to find him. Focusing on where the sound came from. He said "Umi" The mist around him from snake like tentacles the extended towards where the sound came from. Clearing a path in the mist as they went. The part revealed Yukeri standing with her back to Xaioto not far off. She turned to face the oncoming attack. The attack struck her chest, and flow around her, dealing no damage at all.

"Thank you." Yukeri said. "Hyru" Another sand spiral shot down the clearing he just made. Xaioto dived out the way but wasn't fast enough. The sand connected with his leg. Searing pain shot up through his leg forcing him to fall to the floor. The mist on the building began to lighten up and break apart.

"Xaioto," Soni screamed when he came in to view. She rush to his side. "Are you alright?" He didn't respond. He was bleeding from several places. "Hang in there." She closed her eyes. "Vir da tuo re balerna"

A large rose bud grew around Xaioto completely surrounding him. She turned to Yukeri. "You weren't supposed to try and kill him."

"Soni, didn't you pay attention in class. Aura attacks give aura damage. Not physical damage. I made no physical attacks, so he shouldn't be so badly hurt."

"Your aura take the damage from Aura attacks but when you aura defense fails, then your in trouble, and judging from Xaioto's condition, he has no aura defense."

"So what are you saying?" Soni asked."

"If Xaioto tried to take on the Defenders at this point in time, they will rip him to pieces like they did to that gate." Moon explained.

"So we have to help him raise an defense?"

"If he every dreams of beating the Defenders."

The rose bud bloomed revealing Xaioto laying on the floor. His cuts and scratches were gone but he was still unconscious. Soni tried to awaken him, but found him icy cold to the touch. "Something isn't right here."

"We have to get him to the infirmary." Moon said. "Luckily this bag of bones is so thin. I would hate to carry anything heaver." Moon picked up Xaioto and flung him over his shoulder. "Lets hurry."

They arrived at the infirmary to find two people sitting down drinking tea and talking to each other. It was Doc from the aura lab and tall thin lady with light blonde hair.

"Nurse Kerla, we have a emergency." Moon said, carrying Xaioto in to the room and laying him out on a empty bed. The nurse looked at Moon then at Xaioto. She sighed heavily. "On my day off too."

"Don't worry Kerla , I'll help so you can get back to resting." Doc replied. "He turned to Moon. "Full Moon, how you doing? And who do who do we have here?" He looked at Xaioto laying on the bed. "Well, if it isn't the mist-ery man."

"We'll see what's wrong with him." Nurse Kerla said. "Please wait outside."

Moon left the room and joined the girls waiting outside, while the doctors got to work.

Thirty minutes later, the door opened inviting them in. Xaioto was up and sitting on the bed sipping from a cup of tea. Soni rushed over to greet him with a hug, but he duck her arm and went to shake Moon's hand. Then looking back at her over his shoulder said. "That was for this morning."

"So what happened with him Doc?" Moon asked.

"It was a extreme case of dehydration. But this wasn't normal." Doc stated.

"Dehydration," The nurse started. "Is the abnormal loss of fluid from the body. Water makes up most of the body and the body needs it to function well. For some reason, Xaioto water level had dropped to a critical state."

"We discovered that part of Xaioto hidden aura code, uses his bodies water level to create his mist." Doc filled in.

"Usually Dehydration is causes by excessive preparation, loss of blood or constant vomiting. With Xaioto, It was excessive aura casting."

"So what are you saying?" Moon asked.

"If Xaioto uses his aura too much with out stopping to replenish his water level, he could died of dehydration."

Everyone turned to look at Xaioto who had returned to his seat on the bed. He drained the last of the tea from his cup and said. "More tea please."

"Were you even paying attention?" Soni asked. "You might die if you uses your aura."

"If I use my Aura with out re-hydrating. So when we go to the city later, we can pick up some water bottle I can carry around so I always have water with me. Can I get that tea now?"Doc poured him another cup of tea. He took a sip and continued. "So I'll be fine. I just have to be better prepared."

"Well, the fact that this was aura related. Your aura helped to heal you as well. So as long as you continued to drink lots of fluids and reserve the use of your aura you should be free to go." Nurse Kerla replied.

"Thank you, miss Kerla." Xaioto replied.

He rose from the bed and motioned to Moon and Soni that it was time to go. But Doc called after him. "Xaioto, we uncovered a healing component to your Aura, if you can come to the aura lab something tomorrow so we can run more test."

"Sure." Xaioto replied as he walked out the door.

Xaioto and Soni walked along the darken street toward the academy. Moon and Yukeri had decided to head back to the dorms carrying some items that they had purchased, leaving Xaioto and Soni to finish up. The night sky seemed to glow from the street lights of the city.

"I never really didn't thank you for helping me earlier." Xaioto said.

"Its not a problem." Soni replied. "You would do the same thing for me if I asked."

"Look Tami." Xaioto started. "I know you really just met me and I act as if I have known you forever. I understand that can be awkward as times and I apologize for it."

"It would be." Soni replied. " Be for some strange reason it doesn't bother me. In fact, Mylki, I feel the same way. As though we have been friends forever. Your one of the only people at the academy that can call me by my name and it doesn't bother me."

"But which would you prefer me to call you, your name or your aura eminence?"

"Does it matter? It's just a name. Call me what you feel like."

"I'll try to call you by you aura like I'm suppose to. But it I slip up and call you Tami, just let it go. Names really don't matter, it's who you are that does."

Soni looked toward the sky as though lost in a distant memory. Xaioto wanted her to respond, but decided against it. Where ever her mind went to, he would leave her there. They walked back in silence, lost in there own worlds of memories.

Xaioto was walking along a small riverbank with Tami. They had spent most of the night out stargazing and trying to find and name the constellations. Now it was very late and they had to try and sneak back in to his house with out being detected by his parents. Tami was worried about being caught and getting in trouble. She gently took his hand in hers for strength. Looking over he gave her a comforting smile. The memory faded away and he returned to reality. Soni was looking at him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She had taken his hand, which is why the memory felt real. He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't try to escape his grasp until they reached the dorm, where she wished him good night and disappeared in to the building.

As Xaioto walked back to the building he thought about how different things were at the academy from the way it was back home, and how something never change.


	7. Chapter 7: Oceanside Battle

Hey, thank you for the reviews and I'm glad your enjoying it so far. Sorry for the length of time that this chapter took to post. My Beta reader went away for a while so I have to proofread this myself. Now I appreciate her more than ever. But as you know, you miss a few mistakes when you correct your own work so if you see any, let me know.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

* * *

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 7:

The sounds of weight clinging filled the schools weight room. There weren't very many students in the room, but all who were there had their minds set on there work outs and were following through furiously. Xaioto laid on the bench press, struggling through his next set of ten. Myria, one of the weight room assistants was standing by in case he needed help.

"So let me get this strait." She said. "You don't have an offense or a defense. You can't use your aura with out drying your self out and you want to help me by defeating Azural? Are you insane?"

"Not insane. Just... determined." Xaioto replied straining from his work out.

"Why? I didn't ask you to do this for me. This is my place in the school and I have come to accept it. Why go out of your way to try and help me?"

"To see... you smile... again." Xaioto finished his set and replaced the barbell on the rack. He sat up and looked at. Myria. "The person I meet on the roof the other day is not the same one I meet on the train or talking to now. What good is it here if you can't be your self?"

Myria smiled softly. "Your kind hearted nature will get you killed out here. Though it's nice to have some one like you around. I only wish I could talk you more freely."

"Exactly where are the other two 'Defenders'?" Xaioto asked.

"Back at the upper class men dorms. It's the weekend and they still haven't started there homework. Don't worry we won't see them for the rest of the day. What about your two friends? Won't they come looking for you?"

"No, to get the off campus passes we used a while back, they had to give up today to work in the aura lab and infirmary. I got off lucky because I only had to return for some testing this morning."

"So we are both clear for today?" Myria asked.

"It would seem so."

"How bout we take a walk around town?"

"But we can't leave school with out a pass, and seeing its not the first Saturday of the month, and we don't have a good reason."

"We can, we just can't get caught. It would give us a better chance to talk."

"Sure, but how are we going to get out? It's not like they would let us waltz through the front gates."

"Freshmen." Mryia sighed. "Go change into you street clothes and meet me back here in fifteen minutes."

Xaioto returned to the locker rooms, took a quick shower and changed. He checked his back pack to see if he had everything he might need and returned to Myria.

"Give me your hand." She said. Xaioto took Myria's hand and the two of them flickered and vanished.

The warm summer air surrounded them as the sun blazed from above. The air was still and the suns heat could be felt. Xaioto and Myria appeared a few blocks away from the Academy. Myria leaned against the wall to catch her breath while Xaioto looked around.

"So that is how you keep getting away from me? What is that techniques called, and how do you do it?"

"It's know as jumping, a rather advanced technique, so I wouldn't suggest you try it any time soon and with your aura draw back, Jumping might actually kill you." She steadied herself and continued. "So we're walking from here out, until it is time to get back."

"You never did say where we where going in the first place." Xaioto commented. "Any idea on where we are off to."

"There is a beach near here that most of the junior and seniors cut class and head to. Want to try and go there?"

"Sure, let's hope no one else has the same idea as us." Xaioto commented. "If I knew we were heading to the beach I would've of packed a bathing suit."

"Don't worry. We have to pass through the garment district of town we can pick one up there."

The two started walking towards the beach. Talking about school life and auras, enjoying the freedom to be in each others company. It was a freedom they rarely enjoyed, and it was nice to escape the reality of their situation. They arrived at the beach in a short while later and found it complete packed. Families had gathered for their day out, and Myria spotted several other students from the Academy also at the beach.

"You would think the psychic academy would be able to keep track of there students a much better." Xaioto commented.

"Big Brother is always watching." Myria said, pointing toward a large red umbrella not far off. "That's one of my teachers, Enjoying the day off and keeping track of the cutting students. Let's find a clear spot." They continued there walk along the beach looking for a clear spot. Some distance down past a rock jetty, there was a small section of beach sectioned off by rocks. Myria took a seat against the rocks and motioned for Xaioto to join her. Then cast her gaze out over the ocean waves.

"You know," Xaioto started. "Every time I see you alone, you're always looking off through a window or off the roof with your mind lost some where else. What are you always thinking about?"

Myria didn't respond. She continued to start at the ocean her mind lost else where. Xaioto smiled softly and closed his eyes. He did it before, it was unintentuall back then, but maybe now he had a little more control over his aura, he could do it again. He pictured himself gently wrapping his arms around he shoulders and holding her. _Umi_. He felt his aura extend from him, knowing his attempt was successful when Myria leaned back against his chest drawn back from his aura.

"It so soothing." She whispered. "So comforting... Your aura."

"What were you thinking about?" He whispered in her ear.

"Exactly what you're doing now. So shut up and let me enjoy it." She paused for a moment. "When you first did this to me on the roof I thought you meant it. This feeling stayed with me, your warmth. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I did mean it." He replied.

Xaioto started to drift away but returned sharply when Myria bolted up and turned to face him. "Doesn't this drain your aura?"

"It does, but it's worth it." Xaioto replied. "Besides..." He removed the back pack he was carrying and opened it to show her the four large bottles of water her had brought with him. "I came prepared."

"You shouldn't be so careless with your powers. They still aren't sure why your aura drains you, so you shouldn't use it when it isn't necessary."

"And what would be necessary? For classes, to defend myself, or bring joy to the people I care about? All those seem like good reasons to use my aura."

"I'm just saying," Myria replied taken his hands. And pulling him closer to her. "Some of those things don't require your aura." She turned back to face the ocean and pulled his arm around her. "That way you can stay alive to do it again."

Xaioto smiled and pulled her back in to the position they were in before. "I wasn't sure if you would let someone who isn't even a friend get this close." He whispered to her teasingly.

"I don't." She replied with a smile. She paused for another moment than asked. "Are we going to go swimming, or did we pick up those swimming suits for no reason?"

Xaioto laughed softly. "Sure," He released her from his hold and allowed her to get up.

"Well what do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice said. Xaioto turned to see a boy standing on the rocks that blocked them off from the rest of the beach. "Hello little lightning bug."

"Perzo," Myria said, turning to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. His eyes darted to Xaioto who was still seated on the rocks. "A day out with your boyfriend? He looks kind of young if you ask me."

"Cousin, Perzo. My cousin, new to the academy." Myria responded.

A smirk spread across Perzo face. "So he is a freshman, and I assume he is under your protection as well." He glanced around quickly before glaring at Myria. "However I don't see your boys around, and you know that my bolts are higher ranked than yours. So can your little cousin protect himself?"

"This is foolish fighting." Xaioto said in a low dark tone, opening a bottle of water. "And you know when the others hear about this they won't be happy. Don't start a fight you can finish."

"Well he is oblivious braver than he first appears." Perzo said. "Let's see how he fights."

"My aura eminence is Xaioto Umi Ryokuo." He took a drink from his water bottle and rose from the rocks, placing himself between Myria and Perzo.

"You surely have to be related to Myria," Perzo said. "You seem to have her ignorance in fighting with your superiors. Some would call it courage, but you and I both know it is stupidity."

"Xaioto, what are you doing."

"Waiting for him to walk away. Cause even as dense as he appeared to be he should realize he is out numbered."

"Numbers mean nothing when you reach my rank." Perzo replied. "Here let me show you. _Kletra_." He said. Pointing at Xaioto.

Xaioto disappeared into a cloud of mist. That rapidity spread until it covered the small area, stopping at the rock jetties and growing thicker. Perzo watched his bolt disappear in to the mist.

"Xaioto are you alright" Myria called in to the mist a hint of concern rising in her voice.

"I'm fine."He replied from next to her. He took another drink from the water bottle. "But I'm going to need your help to get through this. He can't see us giving us the advantage right now. But I don't have an offense. So I need you to be my offense for me."

"But we can't see him either." Myria pointed out. "How does that give us the advantage?"

"Well, since the few weeks I been here I been doing sound training with Moon. I should be able to locate him by sound once he enters the mist."

A lightning bolt cut through the mist connecting with Xaioto's head. The blow knocked him to the ground. Myria knelt beside him. "Xaioto? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my glasses took the shot. Help me find them before the mist clears." They began searching for his sunglasses in the sand. Suddenly Xaioto stopped and raised his head. "He's entered the mist. Be careful." Myria found his glasses and returned them before they both arose, Xaioto had stopped listening for sounds of Perzo, because something else had attracted his attention. His glasses seemed to be surging with electricity from Perzo bolt, and this had some how allowed him to see what he couldn't normally see. Auras. He could clearly see a bright blue aura emanating from around Myria, and he could also see a dull green one a distance off to their left. The mist prevented him from seeing Perzo but his aura seems to be shining through. He grabbed Myria's wrist and pointed it in a direction. "Now." He whispered to her.

"Ka Riru" Myria said shooting a lighting bolt into the mist. The sound of Perzo groan assured the attack had found its target.

"Now move." Xaioto said watching Perzo prepare for a counter attack.

Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her out the way. One of Perzo bolts stream through the mist at the spot they were standing. The continued in that pattern, Xaioto directing Myria's bolts, then pulling her out of the way of the counter attack. After four more attacks, Mryia said. "I hope he can't take much more, I can't keep this up for much longer."

"Look out." Xaioto said. Pulling Myria behind him. Perzo attack shot from the mist and connected with Xaioto's chest, sending him flying back into Mryia, and back in to the ocean.

Xaioto landed with Myria lying on top of him. His back soaked by the ocean water. Pain seared his chest, and Myria added weight to it didn't seem to be helping. Still he didn't move her. He pulled her closer and whisper. "Salt water conducts electricity. Auras are just energy so it wouldn't work, but a salt water aura should conduct, shouldn't it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She replied. Xaioto looked back into the mist and scanned the area. It took hold of her wrist again.

"On my count throw every thing you got at him. Ok?"

"Ok."

He aimed her hands. "One, two, three. Umi."

"Ka Riru."

A spiral stream of electric shot out from both of them. Blowing a path in the mist as it went. Perzo turned just to see the bolt break the mist in front of him and connect with his chest, launching him back up on to the boardwalk of the beach.

Xaioto let out a long sigh. "We did it... we won." He wrapped his arms around Myria, and she returned his embrace.

A fresh wave of water crashed on them soaking there clothes and sending a chill down the backs. The scrambled out of the water and on to the beach.

The sun had begun to set on the beach as Xaioto and Myria lay on the beach drying off. They had change into the bathing suits and set there clothes out on the rock to dry off. They had enjoyed the rest of the day with out incident and spent their time swimming and playing in the water. They now layed in the sand next to each other watching the sun begin to paint the sky orange.

"Its beautiful isn't it, the sunset?" Myria said. "Before I came to the academy, I lived with my father, and the window in my room was facing west. I used to sit in the window every night and watch the sun go down. Its funny how they all are similar, but never the same." She paused. "We should be heading back but, I really don't want to go."

"Don't worry; we will do this again some time." Xaioto replied, "Especially after I set you free from that group."

She smiled softly, and then rolled over till she was resting against him. "I never did thank you for your help with Perzo earlier." She said. "After watching you battle in, I'm sure that Azural will be no problem."

"When that is done, then we can spend more days like this. Something to look forward to."

They packed there things know their day together had come to an end and when they returned to the academy, so will the openness of their friend ship. Lightly taking each others hands they flickered and vanished from the beach.

Xaioto crept silently back in to his room, hoping that Moon was already asleep not to arise suspicions, and was amazed to find it empty. Moon wasn't back yet. He crossed over to the work desk and removed his glasses. Something had happened earlier at the beach that made it easier to win the fight. One of Perzo bolts had reflected off his glass giving them some kind of electromagnetic charge and because the lenses were already polarized, it allowed him to see Perzo aura glowing through the mist. He had read something like that in his home work the night before, but didn't understand what it meant. Photos of auras can usually be taken through a Kirlain Photograph. With the electrostatic energy from the lighting aura, his glasses became like the lenses of an aura camera. He started to draw designs to give a controlled charge of electromagnetic energy to his glasses. By the time Moon returned around midnight his glasses were finished.


	8. Chapter 8: Exam Training

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review. They are always appreciated. A special thanks to Skelethin for beta reading, You really helped me out. Hopefully with more of your help I would be able to post a lot quicker. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 8:

The leaves on the trees had begun to fade into their autumn colors. The temperature had steady decreased until the air around the academy could have actually be called chilly. The summer at the Academy had been rather enjoyable, despite the constant disputes with upper classmen . Now mid-term exams were rolling around and studying had become the main way Xaioto, Moon and Soni were spending most of their time. Outside was not cold enough to force them indoors but they now sat bundled up with coats and hats, books spread between them. Xaioto was being questioned by Soni about the electromagnetic fields and the affects they have on auras. Moon was reading a book for his English class.

"Umm Soni," Xaioto said. "We know most of the academic work we have to. It's the aura practical exam that I am worried about."

"We would practice if we know what the practical exam entails, but we don't know and the teachers refused to tell us. So there isn't really much that we can do to prepare for it?"

"I know, but all I can do is throw mist. It would help to know a little more. You have some form of offense, which I am still waiting to see, and you can heal. Moon can make sounds, and throw his voice around. It would be nice to know how to do something else."

"Don't worry about the practical exam. If it was going to be a hard test, they would tell us what it would entail."

"Or it could be done several ways and they don't want us researching different method and planning before hand. It could also be a test of logic." Moon said with out looking up from his book. "So either way there is nothing that you can do to prepare. So relax and ace your academic exams."

"Are you sure?" Xaioto asked.

"Sure." Soni replied. "Now, back to your questions."

They finished their studying and headed inside to get something warm to drink. On the way down to the cafeteria, Xaioto slipped off to the weight room to find Myria. She was the only student in the room, and was helping the gym instructor to replace all the scattered items in the room. He silently began to help her. The gym instructor thanked them and let them go so he could lock the room. They headed back to the roof to talk.

"Myria, last year you took a practical exam. Can you help me practice for it?"

"You want to know what the practical exam is about, right?" Myria replied smiling. "I can't help you. They change the exam every year. Which is also why the teachers haven't told you. They don't know yet either."

"That is an interesting way of doing things." Xaioto commented. "So what was your exam like?"

"For my first semester exam they held a tournament to test our aura application and techniques in battle." Mryia said. "I doubt they would do that again, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"You don't have an offense or defense of your own, but back in the summer when we last hung out together, you linked your aura with mine to do a stronger attack." Myria stated. "I won't be there to help you, so I suggest you start working with that girl of yours, and learn to sync your aura attack with hers." She watched Xaioto for a reaction, but didn't get one.

"And if I have to fight her?"

"Then you just try to stay alive, and hopefully she won't hurt you too much."

"Thanks Myria," Xaioto said. "I better go, your 'friends' are coming."

Myria paused for a second then said. "Go find your friend, Soni is it? And meet me on the roof in a few minutes."

"Ok then, see you in a few." Xaioto said turning and taking off down the corridor. He soon found himself in the student café, looking for Soni and Moon. They were sitting by window with there cups of hot chocolate waiting for him. He joined them, taking up the cup they set out for him.

"You really have to tell us where you disappear to. Ever since the first day of your arrival, you have been disappearing for moments or even days at a time." Moon said. "What's going on?"

Xaioto didn't respond. He just continued to drink his chocolate quietly.

"You can at least tell us you're going to leave, instead of having us sitting here worrying about you." Soni complained.

"You worry about me?" Xaioto teased, poking her gently in the side. "I didn't know you cared so much." He drained the last of his chocolate and said, For that, come with me."

"Where we going?" Moon asked.

"Not you, just Soni." Xaioto replied rising to leave. A smirk spreading across his face."That's cold man." Moon said.

Xaioto and Soni rose, and Xaioto lead her back towards the roof of the school. Myria was waiting for them, accompanied by one of the Defenders. It wasn't the leader, the one she referred to as Azural, but he was there the first time they meet.

"The Defenders," Soni said, started by there presence.

"Freshmen, Myria?" He said. "I thought you had better taste than that."

"Shut up Rumeri." Myria shot back. "This is my cousin, Xaioto." She walk forward and gave him a quick hug. "He asked us for help in teaching him a little about fighting. So we are going to help him."

"So this is who you been running off to see?" Rumeri asked.

"I been helping him study, if that is what you're asking, yes." Myria said, becoming defensive. "You have a problem with it?"

"No, it's the fact you were being secretive about it that bothers me. Hopefully, my little sister will join us here when she gets out of middle school, and I will do the same for her. You just should have let us know what you were doing."

"Well, now you know. So, are you going to help me or not."

"I'll help you because I would ask you for the same thing when my sister gets here. What do you need done."

"What you do best. It's me and you versus them." Myria said. "But take it easy on them, they're new to this."

"Heh, I'll help you but I won't make any promises."

"Xaioto, what the hell is going on here?" Soni asked still not sure what was going on.

"Sorry dear," Xaioto replied. "I know you dislike fighting. So I'll try my best to protect you."

"When every your ready to start, Xaioto." Myria said.

Xaioto gently pulled Soni closer and the two of them disappeared in to a thick cloud of mist . "You have to trust me on this one, Soni." He whispered to her.

She gave him a slight smile then said "Vir Da Tuo".Aiming for where she had last seen Myria. Thick vines sprang out from the ground around her and shot out in the direction of where Myria and Rumeri were.

Myria stepped closer to Rumeri, as not to lose him in the mist. "He likes circling in the cover of the mist, and can somehow see through it. But he doesn't have an offence. So watch out for the girl." She instructed. Rumeri created a fireball and pointed it at her. "What the hell are you doing?" She said ducking the blast. The fireball collided with a vine rising up behind her, and destroyed it.

"Get behind me." Rumeri called to her. "I'll hold off these overgrown planted till you can figure a way you find that cousin of yours."

Myria stood there watching Rumeri fight off the attacks that broke free of the mist. Vines have to be connected to the root of a plant to grow. If Soni was the root, the vines should lead her to Soni. The image of Xaioto hugging Soni right before they disappeared in to the mist flashed in to her mind. Xaioto should be with her. So find one, you find the other. She began to watch carefully as the vines continued to appear.

"I have an idea. Be right back." She said Rumeri as she flickered and vanished. She appeared standing behind Xaioto and Soni. She knew that Xaioto would take all damage as if he was hit by real electricity, so she aimed her attack at Soni.

Xaioto saw an aura trail, shoot out from where Myria and Rumeri were and over his shoulders. Looking back, he saw Myria appear behind them and launch her attack. Letting instinct take over, he rushed toward Soni, hoping to make it to Soni before Myria's attack did. He reached Soni in time and wrapping his hand around her waist, he dove forcing her to the ground. Only it took a lot longer than he expected to hit the ground. He glance back over his shoulder to see what happened. He noticed a trail leading from him off into the mist. An Aura residue trail? Did he just jump? The sound of Rumeri screaming came from in the mist.

"Soni are you ok." He asked her. She was curled up under him from his jump.

"I'm fine," She replied. "Thanks for the save, and next time watch where you put your hands." He blushed slightly then took her arms directing them toward Myria. "Right there. Go."

"Vir Da Tuo." Soni chanted. Sending her vines off in to the mist. A few moments later they heard Myria let out a groan. "That's both of them"

Xaioto took a long drink from his water bottle, and the mist dispersed. Revealing Rumeri and Mryia, laying on the floor. Xaioto walked over to Myria and knelt beside her. Soni stood behind him watching over his shoulder.

"Umi Ryokuo Newe Bermu." He began to chat, holding his hand inches above her body. On his last check in, Doc had told him about a healing component to his aura which helped him recover from the usage of water that his aura required. Now he wanted to put that healing power to the test. He had worked with Soni on how to heal since it was something she specialized in.

The mist flow from his body wrapping Myria like a blanket. Slowly her wounds began to close up and seal themselves.

Xaioto was surprised by the amount of energy required for healing. He felt as if he was going to pass out by the effort alone. The thirst that accompanied it wasn't helping either. He kept it up until he could no longer see any visible wounds, then collapsed on Myria, exhausted by the effort.

Soni and Rumeri walked over to them and Soni helped Xaioto to his feet, hugging him lightly. "We won." She said, "We actually won."

"Don't be so happy," Rumeri said. "If Myria hadn't blasted me, things would have turned out differently."

"He jumped out the way, and I couldn't see that you were behind him." Myria said. She turned to Xaioto who was finishing off the second bottle of water he had been carrying with him. "So you have learned to jump and heal. Don't worry about the test, you should be able to do fine."

"Thanks." he replied. Turning to Soni, "You might have to help me back to the dorms, I don't think I can make it on my own." She gave a slight giggle and helped him back in to the building.

"That cousin of your is going to become a strong aura user, huh Myria." Rumeri said, as they watched them go.

"I just hope he doesn't kill himself trying to get there." Myria said softly. "Fighting with his life on the line, for those he calls his friends." She spaced out for a moment, before saying. "Rumeri?" She paused. "Mind not telling Azural about this."


	9. Chapter 9: Exam Relief

First off I really must apologize for the long delay in posting. Between work and school, things have been hectic. Thanks you for all the reviews and PM's you sent. As always they are appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 9:

The classrooms were silent as the students craned over their test papers. Trying hard to remember what they had been studying for the last three months. The summer semester was coming to an end, and it was finals week. Three days of back to back written exams followed by the mysterious practical exam. Xaioto was sleeping across his final essay on a the practical uses of auras in a professional environment. He wasn't exactly finished his essay, but the long nights studying and fatigue from the exams had put him to sleep. Soni who was sitting next to him would of awaken him if she wasn't also sleeping.

Moon finished his test, put down his pen and looked at his two friends. He checked his watch then closed his eyes. Xaioto started to stir swatting at a not existent mosquito by his head. He bolted upright and looked around. Moon smiled to himself and went to work on Soni.

Soon the three were walking out of the classroom finished with their final written exam, mentally drained from a hard day. "We have tomorrow off and then the practical exam on Friday, When I get home I'm going to pass out, don't wake me till Friday." Moon said. "My head feels like its going to explode.

"That might actually be an improvement," Soni teased him.

"I don't even feel like I have energy to defend myself." Moon continued, brushing off Soni's comment.

"He right," Xaioto said, "I heard we get a week off after the exams are done, I don't want to see another text book for that week." A slight wind blew past him and he turned back looking towards the school roof. It was empty. Myria was probably still taking a test. He wanted to thank her again for helping him, but seeing her around recently had become kind of difficult. He might take the day off tomorrow and spend it with her to try and take both their minds of the school work.

"Hey Soni," Moon said, interrupting Xaioto train of thought. "If I pass out here, would you carry me up to my room?"

"No, I'll leave you right here in the middle of the street."

They walked the rest of the way to the dorms in silence from fatigue. They bid Soni goodnight, and headed up to their room. Moon immediately went and gathered his bath things and headed off to the showers. Xaioto turned on Moon's Cd player and put on some music, crossed the room and sprawled out across his bed. His head was hurting but a good nights rest should cure that.

A blue aura trail streak in front of his face making him jump. He turned to see it forming in the center of the room. Mryia materialized out of thin air standing in the center of his room. She looked around then turned to face him.

"Hey Xaioto," She said softly.

"Jump into boys rooms, much?" He asked her.

"No just yours." She replied. "Listen are you busy tomorrow."

"Not unless you have something planned for me to do."

Tomorrow is collection day for the Defenders and I really don't want to be there, so I had to use you as a excuse to leave campus tomorrow."

"Use me?" He asked. "How."

"I have to take my cousin shopping for a birthday present to mail home." She quoted. "Anyway I got the passes, care to join me."

"Sure, what time are we leaving."

"Tomorrow morning early."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Dorm management Open up."

"Shoot, if they catch me here we'll be in trouble." Myria said, and I need a little more time to recover from my jump, before I can leave. Xaioto closed his eyes and the room filled with thick mist.

"Stay toward the back and keep low." He whispered as he made his way towards the door.

He opened the door, and stood to face the dorm manager. "Yes sir?"

The dorm manager looked past him in to the cloud of swirling mist. "I sensed a aura trail passing up to this room, has a visitor tried to jump pass security and visit you with out authorization?"

"Aura trail?" Xaioto said stalling for time.

"When a person jump, they leave behind a trail of aura residue that can be used to track where they went." The dorm manager explained. " Who jumped into this room?"

"I did." Xaioto replied. "That and this mist behind me is all part of my practicing for the practical exam. Sorry if I broke procedure."

"Do you mind clearing the mist so I can look around?"

"Not at all, it may take a minute though." Xaioto turn around and peered through the mist, Mryia aura had moved to under his bed. Hopefully this would work. He dispersed the mist as slowly a he could, still trying to stall for time so Myria could jump out. When the mist hand finally cleared the dorm manager entered the room. Standing where Myria appeared he said.

"This is the end of the trail. Hmm." Searching for and exit trail, he crossed over to the window, then to the bed.

"There should be a exit trail from the bed to outside" Xaioto said. As he watched Myria aura disappear leaving a blue line "That is where I left from."

The dorm manager placed his hand on the bed, "I sense a faint trail, as if I'm not directly on it or it was a short time ago. Hmm. This is definitely the beginning though." He crossed to the door. " if you are going to practice jumping keep, it to your dorm please."

"Ok I try to remember that." Xaioto replied. The dorm manager left the room closing the door behind him. Xaioto collapsed on the bed, sighing heavily. That was really close. The door opened again an the dorm manager re-entered. "Oh, one more thing. Your radio is a little loud, could you please turn it down?"

"Sure." Xaioto said rising to turn it off but the music lowered itself before he reached it.

"Where is your roommate?" The dorm manager asked.

"Standing behind you." Moon said returning from the baths. "Xaioto, turn down the volume I can't mute it forever."

"Ok try and keep it down you two." The manager said as he turned and left."

"What was that about?" Moon asked. Xaioto smiled and didn't respond.

The next morning Xaioto stood by the school gates, waiting for Myria arrival. Because the dorm manager had cut there time short she had not given him an exact time, so he didn't know how much longer he had to wait. The day was a cool and the winds that passed every now and then made a light jacket necessary. Clouds drifted driven by the wind in a steady continuous motion across the sky. Leaning against the gate he watched them pass.

"Are you always so spaced out?" Myria asked approaching him.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" He replied. She smiled and hugged him lightly. "Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Sure, lets go." The two turned and headed off campus.

Standing a short distance off, Azural and Rumeri stood watching them go. "She a little too friendly with that cousin of hers." Azural said. I say we find out what is really going on."

"If you ask me, you look a little jealous to me." Rumeri replied. "All this is pointless."

Azural glared at him and he fell silent. "Come on, lets follow them." He said leading the way. Rumeri sighed and fell in to line.

Xaioto and Myria left the largest department store in town carrying some large packages. They were laughing a joking about some of the events that had happened during the semester with their friends, teachers and classes, Just enjoying there time together.

"I look forward to the time we can do this more often and more open." Myria sighed.

"Yes, it would be nice to have Soni join us one of these times."

"Right," She said her voice dropping. "Your girlfriend..."

"She isn't my girl friend." Xaioto said, "She is an old friend who I'm close to, but she is not my girlfriend." Myria looked up at him. He had a soft smile on his face knowing that was what she was hoping to hear. He then took it a step further. "Your more of a girl friend than she is but I can't openly call you a friend." This strangely made her smile. "That is what I want to see." He said. "You beautiful smile." She blushed now and could do nothing to stop both the blushing and the smile from spreading across her face. The smile contagiously spread to Xaioto's face.

Myria shifted some of her bags to her other hand and took Xaioto arm. "We still have a long time before sunset, and we don't have to get back until dark. Any idea where to go."

"When I first got here I hoped to find a park near the school, but so far I haven't found one. You wouldn't happen to know where one is, would you?"

"No clue, but I wouldn't mind helping you look." She replied.

The two walked around the town for a while, wandering aimlessly not really looking for anything. They were too absorbed in each other company. After a long while of walking around they settled down in a small café and ordered lunch, and returned to walking. By the time they found a place suitable to be called a park they rested. Sitting on the small square patch of grass they watched the sun start to cast it color in to the evening sky.

"We should be heading back, shouldn't we."

"We should but I don't feel like it just quite yet."

"Your friends might start worrying about you."

"They would understand."

"Xaio..."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For spending the day with me."

"I enjoyed it as much as you did."

"Can you hold me... like you did back on the beach."

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. Letting his head rest on her shoulder he whispered. "Umi" A thin cloud of the comforting mist wrapped around them. They both closed there eyes and just enjoyed the pleasure of being there.

After a few moments Myria took it even further. She turned her head to face Xaioto and kissed him. The kiss came as a surprise to him, but he didn't fight it. He didn't want to. For that moment he wished he could stay there with her forever.

When she finally did pull away, she whispered. " Good luck on your exam tomorrow. Take that with you and give it your all." The two of them flickered and vanished heading back toward the Academy and their separation.

Rumeri released Azural from the head lock with he had used to restrain him from barging in on Xaioto and Myria. They were not far from where the couple was sitting.

"I told you they were too friendly to be related. I'll kill him the next time I see him." Azural said.

"Relax Azural, He attends our school, there isn't far he can run. We'll dealing with him and the lying harlot at the same time. Until then, be patient."


	10. Chapter 10: Mid Term Exams

Hello readers, thanks for taking the time to read and review my story. Your review are what keep me writing. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 10: The shadow of the mist Part I

Rain beat lightly against the large glass windows of the gymnasium, as dark threatening clouds rolled across the sky. There was the sound of thunder in the distance and strong winds rattled the glass. The students stood lined up in the gym awaiting there instructions for the practical exam. Their teacher stood facing the line some held clipboards while others were wearing gym uniforms similar to the ones that all the students were wearing. Obviously the exam wasn't going to be a competition between the students like Myria had said.

"Now," One of the teachers said in a booming voice. "This exam is usually held outside, but due to the current weather, we decided to move it in here. However your test may not happen in the room, part of the test may happen around the campus. The rules for this exams are simple. Shortly we will pass out envelopes with numbers in them, when you get your number line up under the number on that wall. The group that you will be with is your team for this test. We will be testing your ability to use your auras as well as your teamwork and strategies to accomplish a task. Also in one of the groups members envelopes, is the task which you will have to complete. After you organize and plan, we will begin the test.

Several teacher begin to pass around and hand out small black envelopes, which the student tore open as soon as they received them. Xaioto turned to Moon and held up his number. "Fifteen?"

"No, Three." Moon replied. "Well good luck, man."

"Same to you." The separated and headed toward their respective numbers. Xaioto saw Soni waiting under number fifteen, reading a sheet of paper. He rushed forward and embraced her. "Were working together." He said joyfully.

"What about Moon? Is are whole team together." She asked.

"No, Moon is on his own. In group three."

"I wouldn't say on his own."She replied. "He is with Yukeri. They should be fine."

A boy student approached them. "So this is our team?" He asked. "Interesting. Hey, Soni." He was from Xaioto and Soni's class but Xaioto had never bothered to get his name nor cared enough to talk to him. But that could be said for most of his class. Aside from Soni, Moon and Yukeri, he didn't really speak to anyone else. "What the situation?" He continued talking to Soni.

Soni began to read aloud from the sheet of paper. "An aura user has been misusing his powers to commit robberies across town. As aura user, you have been assigned to track him down and capture him. The criminal, being represented by..." She paused. "I can't read who ever signature this is."

"T'at vould be mine." The voice of there Chemistry teacher said as he approached the group. "I am looking forvard to a good c'ase. At t'e start of t'is test, I vill jump to somevhere in the main sc'ool building. Try and find me." He continued with a slight smile.

"So we had to find and capture Mr. Hearn?" Xaioto asked. "Sound like fun."

"Take t'is vith you." He said giving a small device that looked like a wrist watch to Soni. "This will monitor the time it takes you to complete your task." A few minutes later. There was the loud sound of the class change bell that signified the start of the exam.

"Get him," The boy yelled as he rushed Mr Hearn. Mr. Hearn shattered in to pieces and vanished, causing the boy to crash into the ground where Mr. Hearn was standing.

Xaioto knelt beside him. "He did said he was going to jump, why try that?"

"If I had grabbed him before he jumped then he wouldn't of been able to jump. Without having to drag me along, or jump at all, and our task would of been complete."

"This is an aura exam. It wouldn't be so easy. Just hope we don't lose points for stupidity." Xaioto replied rising to his feet. "We have to get moving before his aura trail fades."

"You can sense aura trails?" He asked in awe. Xaioto didn't reply be started for the door with Soni closely following him. "Who is that kid?" He said aloud rising to his feet and heading off after them.

Xaioto and Soni found themselves in the middle of the Chemistry lab, where the aura trail ended. It had only been three minute, so he couldn't have gotten far on foot. Hearn was somewhere in the room. Their teammate arrived, panting and out of breath.

"So ... where did he... go?" The boy asked.

"Vell, Not a bad response time." Mr Hearn said, spinning around in the large chair behind his desk so he could see his students. "T'e vater for my tea has not even finis'ed boiling." He pointed to a large flask sitting on a Bunsen burner. "I must knov, 'ow did you find me so quickly."

"You left a trial." Xaioto said.

"A', You can sense aura trails, t'at is quite an accomplis'ment for a first year student. Rig't nov, I am supposed to battle you to test your aura application, but I am interested in your ability, and I could not bear to 'ave you destroy my lab in trying to capture me, so I s'all see you s'ortly. Follov t'is trail." Mr. Hearn said, jumping again.

The group turned and looked at Xaioto. He shrugged and headed for the door, leading them out to the courtyard. Where Mr. Hearn was standing, under a large black umbrella. "I see having you on t'is team made it muc' easier t'an it vas suppose to be." He said as they arrived. "Vell, I vonder v'at vill come for t'is battle. My aura domain is Ice"

"I'm Kreytr and my Domain is Fire." The boy said, "Lets go."

"Soni, Aura domain is Rose."

"I'm Xaioto of the Mist."

"S'all ve begin?" Mr. Hearn asked.

"Soni, stay close." Xaioto said. "Umi" Thick mist began to form completely covering the courtyard. Kreytr impatiently launched an attack at Mr. Hearn throwing a spiral column of fire.

"Ice spear." Mr. Hearn said creating a large icicle in front of him and launching it into Kreytr attack. The spear split Kreytr attack easily and connected with his chest, throwing him a few feet back. "Your ras'ness again is causing you to lose points." Mr. Hearn commented.

Soni started toward Mr. Hearn but Xaioto pulled her back. "Wait for it."

"Gat'ering toget'er makes an easy target. Despite your cloud coverage." He formed another ice spear and launched it toward the center of the mist cloud.

"Move." Xaioto said pushing the Soni behind him and out the way of the oncoming attack. Soni is safe he thought as the mist in front him began to part by the spear, but what about you. If that hits, it will skewer you and dodging it will cause it to hit Soni. Another voice in his head screamed at the last moment. "Jump." He felt the cold hit him for a split second then found himself reappearing behind Mr. Hearn. He had survived somehow. He felt dizzy and light headed and his throat screamed for water. Standing had become a struggle. He turned to see Mr. Hearn facing him, charging up another ice spear.

The ground beneath Mr. Hearn erupted as thick vines shot up from beneath him entangling him. "Let him alone." Soni said darkly. Mr Hearn struggled to free him self, but to no avail.

"Congratulations, your task is complete." He said. "Put t'is key into your monitor to stop t'e timer." Soni let him down and he handed her the key.

"So we pass?" Soni asked.

"Most of you." He replied shooting a glance at Kreytr. "The teac'ers vould decide the outcomes later."

Soni turned to see Xaioto laying on the floor unconscious. She rushed to his side. His arms were bleeding. She quickly enclosed him in one of her healing rose buds. When the flower bloomed he still laid on the ground. Wounds were healed but he still hadn't awakened. She shook him gently. "Xaioto?" No response. "Xaioto?" Still no response.

"You better take 'im to the infirmary." Mr. Hearn said. "I vill report on your progress back at the gym."

"Thank you." Soni said. "Can one of you help me carry him?" She asked turning to Kreytr, only to see him disappear in a blaze of fire.

A streak of lighting ripped across the sky, as a girl appeared in front of them, "I'll help." Myria said softly.

"Thank you."

The two girl lifted Xaioto and carried him into the building. "That's was an interesting test." Myria said as they walked. "I was in the middle of my exam when I saw you through the window."

"Xaioto has become really something hasn't he." Soni replied. "I just hope he is alright."

"Yes, he has." Myria replied. "But he needs to stop pushing himself to his limits before he does serious damage to himself... Your not to bad either."

"I really dislike fighting with my aura, I try to only use it to heal and protect the ones I have come to care about."

"I see." Myria said as they approached the infirmary door. "It is a worthy cause to fight I hope you don't loose focus of that as you go on through this school." Entering the infirmary they placed Xaioto on an examination table as instructed by the nurse, then they were asked to wait outside.

"Well," Myria said closing the infirmary door behind her. "I have to get back to my exam, but when he awakens, tell him that was a beautiful guard."

"Ok I will." Soni said. She watched Myria as she walked down the corridor and disappeared around a corner. A short while later the door to the infirmary opened and the nurse called her in. Xaioto laid on the examination table now connected to various machines.

"There seem to be no serious problems here but I need to know what happened to him before I can explain any further."

"We were taking an examination, and got into a battle with one of the teachers as part of the exam. Everything was going good until he jumped in the way of an attack aim at me. He aura guarded against the attack beautifully, and jumped away. After the battle he just collapsed."

"Well we warned him of over exhausting his aura. We are trying to replenish his water level but he seems to be burning through it as fast as we can give it to him, and for some strange reason his surface body temperature is dropping steadily. He should be awake by tomorrow but might have to stay for some more testing."

"We?" Soni asked.

The curtain behind them pulled back and Doc peaked out. "Hello." He said before disappearing behind the curtain again.

"Hopefully the healing part of his aura with help him to recover faster." The nurse continued. "I suggest you return to your dorm and get some rest."

"Thank you." Soni said. "But I would like to say with him a while."

The nurse looked back toward the curtain where Doc was and sighed. "Very well."


	11. Chapter 11: The Shadow of the Mist I

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review on the last chapter. Glad to see that you are enjoying the story so far. In response to Rajata question about more characters, Some new faces will appear after the shadow of the mist saga, so please be patience. This chapter is rather short, but necessary. Read, review and enjoy.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 11: The shadow of the mist Part I

The sky was dark and gloomy, and threatening clouds taunted from above. The wind was strong as it tried to blow away anything that wasn't anchored down or had enough weight to withstand it. Moon and Yukeri walked together across the empty school courtyard. Holding tightly on to each other, as if they were to let go, the wind would carry the other one away. They reached the middle of the courtyard before they stopped, and turned to face the large school building. They had no classes for the week, and most students, not wanting to battle the weather, had decided to stay indoors today. Most students, but not all.

"She still up there isn't she?" Yukeri asked. "She hasn't left his side since he landed in the hospital."

"Yeah." Moon replied. "I thinks she blames herself for his condition, but its been two days, and even I am beginning to worry about him. So she must be torturing herself." A strong gust of wind caused him to pull her even closer. "We should go in a check on her." Yukeri nodded and the two started their battle toward the front door.

They found Soni asleep in the infirmary, laying on bed that had been pulled up next to Xaioto's bed. Xaioto was still unconscious, various machines monitoring his condition. Xaioto had been hospitalized since the practical exam and the doctors had still not yet figured out why he was still unconscious, and physically there was no reason for his condition. There had been some scares where his body would burn off a critical amount of fluid, leaving him dehydrated, and the strange difference between his surface temperature and internal temperature. Through almost all of it, Soni had stayed with him in the infirmary.

"You have to admire her commitment to him." A voice said from the corner of the room. "It's a shame he doesn't know how much she cares about him." They turned to see Myria sitting curled up on the window sill in the corner sipping a cup of tea. She looked tired, as if she had been up all night. She continued, "But can you blame her?"

"You." Moon and Yukeri said together. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax," She said calmly. "I'm here for the same reason you are." She checked her watch and rose from her seat. Crossing over to Soni, she gently shook her awake. "Soni, You have company. I'm going to take my rest now. I'll be back to check on him later."

Soni yawned and replied sleepily. " Alright. Any changes?" Myria shook her head solemnly. "Thank you, Myria."

Myria walked over to Xaioto's bed an kissed him on the forehead. "Hang in there Xaioto." With that she flickered and vanished. Soni turned to Moon and Yukeri. "Hey guys, What time is it?"

"It's around eleven." Yukeri replied. "How are you holding up?"

"Me? I'm still here. Still worried about him."

Moon pulled up a chair for Yukeri to sit in and took Myria's seat in the corner. "Well we're here to support both of you"

Myria appeared out side the school building. She didn't have the energy to make it all the way back to her room. Pausing to catch her breath she looked towards her dorm, wondering if she had the strength to fight her way back. She would have turned around and taken Soni place on the bed, if she hadn't seen some thing that make her freeze. A lone figure stood in the center of the courtyard looking skyward. The strong winds made his long black jacket float wildly. He was standing in a thick cloud of mist that didn't rise higher than his knees. Looking towards the sky he appeared to be lost in thought.

"Xaioto" She called rushing towards him. He turned and looked at her. His light purple eyes sparkled mysteriously. A evil smirk spread across his face then he disappeared, in a swirl of mist. "That looked so much like Xaioto." Myria said aloud as she headed for her dorms. "Who was it?"

The next day she and Soni where sitting in the infirmary next to Xaioto. Talking to each other and still waiting for a response from Xaioto. Myria had just finished telling Soni what happened when she left yesterday.

"It was probably a hallucination," Soni said, "You were pretty tired, you may have just imagined it."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't." Myria said. "It was him."

"Like I said before, I was with him all yesterday, and he didn't move." Soni replied solemnly. She paused them said, "I want to go to the café to get a drink but I don't want to leave him."

"Go ahead, you could use some fresh air. I will be here."

"Thank you Myria." Soni said softly as she rose and left the room. What was Myria trying to do to her. Telling stories of Xaioto walking around the school. She couldn't possibly understand how worried she was about him and do something like that to her, was just plain rude. She could feel tears beginning to build in her eyes. Soni was so lost in thought, she made a wrong turn on her way to the café, and soon found herself in a mist filled corridor. Standing not a far distance of, Xaioto stood looking out the window. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes to make sure.

Myria wasn't lying. She had seen Xaioto or someone that looked like him. His appearance however, was different to the one she was used to. He was dressed in a long black jacket and black pants. His hair was slicked back, and he wasn't wearing the glasses that she had never seen him without. "Xaioto?" She said softly approaching him. He didn't respond. "Xaioto." She gently tapped him on the shoulder. Still no response. She thought for a minute. "Mylki."

Xaioto turned and looked at her. "Tami." He said softly. As she rushed to embrace him, he caught her in an embrace, spun her around and pinned her to the wall. He then kissed her. No warning, no signal, just pinned her to the wall and kissed her. Strangely she felt weak, as if her aura was being sucked away through this kiss. She found she had lost the strength to fight him. When he released her, her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor breathing heavily. Xaioto knelt beside her resting his hand on her shoulder. "Tami? Your crying. Don't cry, I won't be gone long." The mist encircled her and she felt as though someone had thrown a light blanket over her. Something about it was calming and soothing and she felt her strength was returning. After a moment Xaioto helped her to her feet speaking softly. "There are things I have to do before I can return home but have faith that I will return to you." With that he vanished in a swirl of mist. The corridor was now clear and there was no trace he had ever been there.

Soni rushed back to the infirmary to check on Xaioto and to tell Myria what happened. She was greeted by Doc and Nurse Kerla. Xaioto seemed to have suffered from another water level drop. After she told them what happened, leaving out the kiss, Doc said.

"I could be a golem. A duplicate of Xaioto made unintentionally out of mist. That would explain why he is staying like this up here."

"But golems are just auras," Nurse Kerla said. "It wouldn't be able to use jump or use aura techniques. Plus it wouldn't be able to do much with out Xaioto conscious to control it."

"Is it possible that the golem is acting as his consciousness?" Myria asked. "That's why he is unconscious up here. If it acts as his consciousness it should have be able you use Xaioto's aura freely."

"I would say its near impossible. Besides the golem wouldn't be able to operate outside Xaioto natural aura field, which is no larger than this room. A golem running around with its own freewill, is not only unheard of but practically impossible. I would have to contact the California Aura Developmental Center about this case." Doc said. "See what they say."

"In the mean time, can we ask you girls a favor?" Nurse Kerla said. "Can we ask you to try and find the golem? If you do try and bring it back here without damaging it. If the golem is acting as Xaioto's consciousness and the golem is destroyed, we don't know what might happen to Xaioto."

Soni and Myria looked at each other. The same thought had just crossed there minds. If Xaioto's golem runs in to Azural. Xaioto could be in trouble. Without another word or saying good bye the two rushed off to find the golem.


	12. Chapter 12: The Shadow of the Mist II

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review on the last chapter. Glad to see that you are enjoying the story so far. To XeroRami, Your email did not come out in the message you sent, please try again. A special thank to DesertTarotKarim for beta reading this chapter. This chapter is rather short, but necessary. Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 12: The shadow of the mist Part II

For the next two days, Soni and Myria were playing a game of cat and mouse with Xaioto's golem. It only appeared to them when it chose to and disappeared after saying some cryptic message or showing an act of affection. Leaving them clueless to where his next appearance would be. Tired from their search the two girls met each other in the courtyard of the school, exhausted.

"Well, on the bright side, the defenders would have as hard a time finding him as we did." Soni said. Sitting on the front steps of the school.

"That assuming he doesn't exist when we don't see him." Myria said. "Who knows what he does in his spare time."

"One thing had been bothering me though." Soni said. "All the times I seen him he only responds to his name, not his aura eminence, and he keeps calling me Tami. He told me about a friend named Tami he had before he came here. Could his golem be living in his past memories?"

"That would make sense. But the cryptic messages he keeps giving me make no sense what so ever. 'The shadow of the mist, searched for freedom and found it to free others.' It makes no sense what so ever." Myria complained.

"I'm exhausted now, but we can't give up." Soni said. "I'm going to check and see if the Doc got word from the ADC yet."

"I need to rest for a moment more." Myria replied. "I'll catch up to you later."

Soni disappeared into the building heading towards the infirmary. Myria leaned back and looked at the sky. There where light clouds drifted peacefully across it. She sighed heavily. It was one of those lazy moments where even basic movements feel like too much work. She closed her eyes and wished she could stay there for a little while longer but Xaioto golem was still on the loose. A dark shadow passed over her and she opened her eyes. Xaioto was kneeing over her. Bending down he planted a kiss on her lips. "Its begins." He whispered.

"Now that isn't a greeting I would give to my cousin." A familiar voice said. Myria bolted upright and looked up to see Azural and Rumeri standing in front of them. "Would you?"

"Seems like this little boy is more than just your cousin, huh Myria?" Myria started at them dumbfounded. "What's wrong? Have nothing to say in your defense?"

"Leave quietly." Xaioto said darkly. "Walk away now and I will spare you."

"Hmm, seems the little one has grown quite brave." Azural said. "Not that it matters. Both of your are going to need a hospital when I'm done with you."

Xaioto gave a evil smirk. "Didn't you get the message, I'm already there."

"_Asamiya_." Azural said aiming at Xaioto.

"Coiled snake in the Mist. _Umi Ryokuo_." A Stream of mist extended from Xaioto spiraling around the crystal spires, and around Azural.

"Mist snake Crush. _Bermuta_." The mist stream contracted and shattered Azural crystal. The force created knocked Azural off balance. Rumeri tried to assist by forming a fireball, but the steam of mist lashed out and struck him throwing him off balance.

"Xaioto since when could you do that?"Myria asked.

"Many secrets lay hidden in the mist. Waiting for the freedom to free the ones I care about. Waiting to set you free." With that he jumped, appearing behind Azural and Rumeri.

"Sting of the mist. _Umi Bermuta_." Two stream of mist shot from around him lashing out at the Defenders. They started screaming in pain as Xaioto kept lashing them with the mist whips.

"Xaioto, stop this." Myria said. He looked up at her and the mist around him faded away. "This isn't right."

Xaioto turned to face her. The mist whips continued in their attacks. The seemed to be moving independent of the golems control. "This is what you wanted." He said softly. "Someone to defeat these two so that they won't bother you again. Someone to protect you from them. Someone they would fear."

"Torturing them is not protecting me, it's becoming as bad as they are."

Xaioto jumped right in front of her, so she was looking directly in to his eyes. They were dark, hollow and empty and looking into them sent chills down her spine. "Do you really want me to stop?" His voice carried the soft and comfort that Xaioto's normally had. It seemed artificial however, as if coming from someone else altogether. "Because I don't think they learned their lesson yet." The darken tone had returned to his voice. "And it's not stooping to their level, it's doing their job properly. Defending the people who you care about."

"_Asamiya_." Azural said pointing a final desperate attack at Xaioto.

"Move." Xaioto said pushing her out the way of the attack. Then jumped again just before the attack hit him.

"_Xaioto Umi Ryokuo Nuwe Zarvei Bermuta_." Xaioto began to chant. "Suffocating Mist." A cloud of mist appeared around Azural. Azural started to cough as he struggled to breathe. Xaioto walked in front of him and knelt to his level. "I know you can't speak so don't try. Nodd your response. Ok?" Azural nodded then coughed again. Rumeri tried to free his partner, but was held down by the relentless blows of the mist whips. "Will you leave Myria and the rest of the students alone?" Azural started coughing up blood.

"Xaioto stop! Your killing him." Myria said.

"If his death is the only way to set you free then I will think nothing of killing him." He replied darkly. Turning his attention back to Azural. "So will you leave her alone?"Azural nodded. "Good, she is mine now, and if I hear about you bullying anyone else, I will find you and kill you." He dispelled the mist around Azural. Rising he turned to Myria, "I have done what I set out to do, I hope you don't judge him for what the shadow has done. Sorry, you had to be here to witness this, but it was necessary for my purpose." With that he vanished, like before, with out any trace he had ever been there. He seemed to have taken Azural and Rumeri with him also.

The door behind her burst open and Soni came running out. "Myria, Its Xaioto, his condition has become critical." The two girls rushed to the infirmary. Doc and nurse Kerla were tending to Xaioto feverously.

"What happened." She asked. "His water level just spiked, he lost too much water, and He started bleeding from strange wounds."

Soni created a rose bud around him in a effort to heal his wounds, while Doc and Nurse Kerla were constantly refilling the water tank that had been connected to his IV to control his water levels.

"That idiot." Myria said. "Fighting may not affect him but Xaioto take the backlash."

"Huh, What are you talking about?"

"The Golem just got into an aura fight, I didn't think he was hurt, but I guess that was where the wounds came from, and the water drop came from the over use of his aura."

"We are going to try and stabilize him but if he keeps this up, he won't make it."

"Don't bother." A voice said as Xaioto's golem jumped into the room. The room filled with a thin mist. "The shadow's job is done. So now it will return. This is a prelude to the darker side of us. What I did and what I have accomplished was manifested will. Everything I have done and said, I meant."

He crossed over to Xaioto and placed his hand against the rose bud. Looking over his shoulder he said. "Tami, could you give a message to him when he awakes? Tell him. 'The heart of nature is in our hand and we have to protect it.' He will understand what it means, and it will mean more coming from you." The golem replied, "And Myria, give him a this secret to the mist. You are a painter and the mist is your paint, what you wish is what you create."

"Sure," Myria said.

The golem dispelled and turned in to a swirling cloud of mist surrounding Xaioto's bed. The mist slow faded away being absorbed by the rose bud. The rose blossomed to reveal Xaioto laying on the bed. Everything went silent. After a minute, Xaioto eyes slowly opened, he let out a scream and closed them again.

"Xaioto are you ok?" Soni asked concerned.

"My glasses, where are my glasses?"

Myria picked up his glasses from the table next to him and handed them to him. He put them on and then looked around. "Where am I?"

"Your in the infirmary? You have been unconscious for three days." Nurse Kerla said. "We still need to run some test before we can let you go."

"You have some good friends." Doc said. "They refused to leave your side while you were in here. They even started bunking with you." He cast a glance at Soni which caused her to blush.

"Soni, Myria... Thank you." Xaioto said looking up at them. "For everything."


	13. Chapter 13: Recovering Tides

Greeting again, I know it's been awhile and I apologize for keeping you waiting. I had lost the will to continue this story, but your reviews helped pull me through. Special Thanks to my Beta readers, Zellie and Skelethin, you helped put another chapter out. Hope you all enjoy. Read and review.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 13:

Myria walked silently through the darkened hallways of the academy. There was an eerie feeling in the air and the cold made her shiver. She could not remember what she was doing there or where she was going but she continued to walk on, fighting both the cold and the feeling of fear rising in her chest. Silence hung like a shroud heightening everything that struggled to break it, the sounds of her own footsteps or the creek of the floor. She turned the corner and took the stairs to the roof. Opening the door noticed a thin layer of mist hovering above the floor. Xaioto stood at the protective barrier, his sights turned out over the campus. Something about him sent shivers down her spine. He turned and looked at her, his purple eyes glowing ominously. Mist erupted from around him, descending on the campus. The silence that had haunted her shattered, and she wished for its return. The air filled with agonizing screams of hundreds of students rising as the mist descended.

Myria bolted up in bed, and looked around her room, awakened by the nightmare that had plagued her since her since her freedom from the Defenders. She had been lucky enough to get a single dorm this semester, but now she wanted company. She drew her sheets closer around her in an effort to block out the cold, and for the first time in a long time, she wept.

It was another warm and pleasant day as Xaioto, Myria, Soni, Moon and Yukeri sat in the courtyard they still had three days with no classes and sitting around talking had become the groups favorite past time.

"So you wait, until I'm in the hospital to hook up with Yukeri?" Xaioto asked Moon.

"You waited until you were in the hospital to beat the Defenders within an inch of their lives." Moon replied jokingly.

"We should get out. Head down to the beach and just enjoy the day." Myria cut in. She was looking toward the sky and her voice seemed distant as if she was talking to herself. "It would be nice to change the scenery every now and then."

"We would have to get passes this time." Xaioto reminded her.

"Ask the Doc. You can say, its part of your recovery process." Moon said jokingly.

"That really isn't a bad idea." Xaioto rose from the steps. "I'll see how many I can get." He turned and disappeared in to the building. Yukeri gave Soni and nudge, and Soni quickly rose and followed him.

Myria watched them disappear, then turned back to the sky. She was trying to fight the memories of the nightmares, but losing horribly. She glanced over at Moon and Yukeri, who had begun to make out. They wouldn't understand, she thought, I'm not sure if any of them would. She closed her eyes and resumed her internal struggle.

Xaioto and Soni returned a short while later. "We got the passes but there was one condition." Soni explained.

"There is always a condition when you ask those two, but they always give it to you so you can't complain." Moon sighed. "What's the condition?"

"That they accompany us on this beach trip. According to them we keep interrupting their off days, so they are going to take ours." Xaioto explained.

"Fair enough, so when we leaving?"Yukeri cut in.

"They're giving us thirty minutes to pack what we need and change, then they meet us by the front gate."

"Sounds good." Moon replied rising to his feet. The group separated as they headed back toward their dorms to prepare.

The group arrived a the beach a short while later led by Doc and Nurse Kerla. The beach was rather empty today, strangely there weren't many students around, even though they had no class and could enjoy the day. There also weren't many families from the town there either. So finding a spot for themselves wasn't to hard. They began to set up, playing around and joking with each other as they went. When they finished the boys laid back on the beach while the girls went swimming.

"Xaioto, can I ask you something?" Moon asked breaking the silence that had settled over them.

Xaioto looked over and was met by a scene he had grown accustomed to seeing. Moon laying back with his headphones on, eyes closed, appearing to be zoned out to the world. Something about this scene was calming. "Sure, anything?" He replied

"How do you feel about Soni?" Xaioto laid back in the sand. Out of all the questions Moon could of asked him, this was the one he was least prepared to answer. Moon continued. "Cause now you have Myria hanging out with us much more, and even though everyone thinks she is your cousin, this questions will come up."

"I don't have an answer for that. I really don't know."

"Pardon my eavesdropping, but isn't Myria your cousin?" Doc asked leaning over them from his lounging chair.

"Not really." Xaioto answered him. "We spread the rumor she was my cousin so us talking to each other wouldn't cause any conflict with her class mates."

"Much help that did." Doc replied sarcastically. "Righteous mess you left Azural in, though. " They laughed at this statement, helping to ease the tension of Moon question. "But seriously," Doc said changing his tone. "In this case it might not be a matter of who you like more but who you have put more effort on. Looking at all the things you did for the little Lighting bug, you deserve to at least give her a chance. Not that any of this is my business."

"Little Lighting bug." Xaioto said. "I've only heard one other person call her that. Where did that name come from?"

"A little of her history." Doc started. " When she first came in to the academy, she wasn't as social as she is now. Her silence was mistaken for a pompous attitude and she got into a fight with another student with the same domain as her."

"Perzo." Xaioto replied. He caught the confused look on Moon's face and explained. "An student from the upper class, with an aura domain similar to Mryia's."

"Right. Well Perzo had been one of the students who had shown his aura from a very young age, and was very used to his aura applications. She didn't stand a chance. I said it was like a lighting bug going against insect lantern. It was such a adorable nickname, I kept it. Just like full Moon over there. From that day it was her goal to beat him and she put everything she has in to training to be strong enough to complete that goal."

Xaioto fell silent thinking back on their battle with Perzo. That was her goal, and with his help she accomplished it. Yet she acted as though there was nothing to it, He might have to ask her about if they had some alone time later, or on their next outing. He looked out towards the water, where Soni and Myria were playing. They seem to have become friends while he was in the hospital. "I am so screwed." Both Doc and Moon nodded in agreement. Xaioto sighed heavily. I have never done anything toward Soni in the romantic sense and I have no idea how she feels towards me. But I like her and I want to keep her close."

"If you can't tell that girl likes you, your worst of than I thought." Doc commented. "For the first half of your hospitalization, she never left your side, hoping you would wake up and wanting to be there when you did."

"Never left my side?"

"She ate and slept next to you, just so she wouldn't have to leave you." Moon explained. "Then when she learned about the golem, she searched restlessly for it only stopping to check in and see how you were doing."

Xaioto laid back in the sand again and fixed his gaze skyward. Such devotion had to be rewarded. He would have to try and make Soni happy. He tried to imagine Soni sitting on the hospital bed next to him, a look of concern on her face over his health. He had to thank her. He closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

Later on in the day Soni, Yukeri and Nurse Kerla sat on there beach towel relaxing and enjoying the last warmth of the day. The sun had begun to slowly set dying the sky a bright vermillion. Soni had set up on the other side of the rock jetty, separating herself from the group. Moon had joined Myria in the ocean.

Soni was sitting on the sand, her mind lost in thought as she stared blankly over the ocean. Her hair stirring lightly in the gentle winds that passed ever now an then. Even though Xaioto had never been to the beach with her, something about this scene was familiar to him. He paused for a second to admire the scene before he became part of it. He took a seat in the sand next to her. She looked at him, but said nothing, and returned to looking out over the ocean. He started slowly. "Soni, I never did get the chance to thank you for watching over me back when I was in the hospital."

"I just couldn't bear to leave you like that."

"Since I first came here, you been there worrying about me and helping me. That is something I know I can't repay you for, but from now on I will be the one to protect you." She didn't respond. "So thank you for always being there for me."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I was the least I could do for a friend." She said.

He took the opportunity to put his arm around her. "Umi." he whispered, letting the mist embrace wrap itself around her. She began to rub her head against his chest, just enjoying the feel of his aura. He reached over and pulled her into a full embrace, holding her tenderly, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her scent surrounded him, the light smell of fresh roses. The effect of the first mist embrace faded and he let it go feeling the aura strain it put on him. His tolerance for using his aura had still not recovered from his hospital stay so he settled on restricting his usage for the rest of the day. Soni returned his embrace, rolling on to her side to get a better grip. He loosen his grip on Soni and pulled back so he could look in to her eyes. Seeming to read his thoughts and actions she gently took his face in her hand and drew him closer, kissing him. After a moment she seem to catch herself, and pulled away embarrassed with what just happened. Xaioto pulled her closer, her holding her tightly. "Its okay." He whispered.

In the darkness of his closed eyes, and image flashed into his mind, as Moon's voice whispered in his ear. "Dude, Myria is heading your way." That made him release her. Cursing himself in his head, he told Soni he would be back and headed towards Moon running in to Myria along the way.

"Xaioto, have you seen Soni?" She asked as he approached.

"She is sitting on the other side of the jetty." He responded, hoping that she would not realize that is where he had just come from. She thanked him and headed off to meet her. Xaioto sighed heavily and continued on his way to thank Moon.

Myria found Soni curled up in holding her chest. She took the seat next to her that was previously occupied by Xaioto. "Soni, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Soni took a moment to catch her breath, then replied. "Sure, what's going on."

"It's about Xaioto, and I feel you might be the only person who would understand."

"Xaioto? What about him?"

"You were the only person who saw the golem other than me and the Defenders. Did you notice something strange about it."

Soni found this a very strange question and took a moment to respond. Her mind still on what just happened with Xaioto. "Not really. What are you getting at."

"How well do you know him?"

"Only since he came to this school."

"There was something about the golem... something that was scary."

"And your afraid to see that in Xaioto?"

"Very."

Soni tried to remember her encounters with the golem, and remember the displays of affection it had given her. Mryia was right. The golem had a certain darkness to it , even in it affection. However she didn't feel the same presence with Xaioto just a few moment age.

"Just remember that it wasn't him. Even thought it looked and sounded like him, it wasn't and try not to blame him for its actions. Those were some of the last words it said to us."

"It may not of been him, but it was a part of him, part of his consciousness. The darker side, inside him and it is a part of who he is." She paused for a second. "Has he ever embraced you in his aura?" Soni blushed at the memory and Myria continued without needing a verbal response. "As calming and soothing as it is. It's the same techniques he used to defeat Azural."

"He hugged him in to submission?"

Myria laid back in the sand and gazed at the passing clouds in an effort to soften the memory in her head."Suffocated is more like it. It wasn't pretty."

Soni glanced out towards the ocean. "And after all you've seen him do, you can't see him the same way again. Your scared of what he would do if he loses control again." She paused, still not looking a Myria. "But even in your description of what happened, you had to beg the golem to stop and it listened to you. You should be able to stop Xaioto in the same way."

"You may be right. Thanks Soni, I needed that."

"Xaioto freed you to have who ever you wanted as your friends, and I am here to be one." She smiled softly.

The day drew to a close as the group headed back to the Psychic Academy. Myria and Soni were cheerfully chatting while Moon and Yukeri held on to each other. Xaioto walked in the center in silence. Just happy to be out with all his friends. It was what he had spent his first semester trying to accomplish, and even though he wasn't exactly sure how, he had some how completed his task. His next semester couldn't be as difficult as his first, or so he hoped.


	14. Chapter 14: Start of the Second Semester

Once again I must apologize for the long delay in posting the next chapter, My computer pretty much died on me and I had to get a replacement. During which time I lost all my stories and was unable to continue writing. But now that things are up and running I should be better at posting. I am also hoping to start something I didn't do before. Personally replying to reviews. I know its something I should of been doing but I don't know why I didn't. If you take to time to read and review my story I should take the time to write back and at least say thank you. Thank you to all who review the last chapter and special thanks to Chronikwolf for beta reading. Hope you enjoy.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 14:

The sounds of footsteps echoed down the deserted school hallways. It was nearly midnight, and most students were at their dorm. The lights in the building had been turned off and only the natural crimson of a moonless winter sky, lit the corridors. All the windows seem to be misted from the warmth inside the building clashing with the cold air on the other side of the glass. Further dimming the already dark halls.

Azural and Rumeri walked slowly and cautiously. Being called out to the school in the dead of night was not a good sign, and the desolate feeling that the empty school carried, was adding to their fear. Walking pass the science labs and turning the corner. They came to a dead end hall way. A lone silhouette stood at the end of the hall staring out the window at the end of the hall. They approached the shadowy figure cautiously.

"I am not happy." The figure said. "The organization is suffering."

"We're sorry boss, it was..."Rumeri started, but soon found he had no voice.

"Don't speak. Word can not make up for your embarrassment. You lost one of our members, and have lost the ability to collect from the B class." The figure responded. "Your failure is unacceptable by any standards of what the A class or our organization stands for." He paused." However my other, decided to give you a second chance. We are sending someone to along to join your team. He should be able to handle Myria. But you have to correct your own mistake and deal with the first year freshman. Failure this time will not be accepted." The figure faded away as the sound of rushing winds filled the hallway, leaving them standing alone in the desolate hallway.

They looked at each other before Rumeri said, "If we mess this one up, we are so screwed."

Their week off slipped in to distant memories as things returned to normal for the second semester at the academy. Myria tried to spend as much time with her new friends as her schedule would allow, but she found it more difficult that she originally had thought. It was during one of those rare moments that she could, did they find themselves on the roof watching the clouds drift slowly over head. It was a chilly day, though that did not stop them from hanging out side. Xaioto was sitting with his back to the protective barrier. He had borrowed Moon's headphones and was tuning out the world around him. Soni and Myria, laid out not far away from him. Their conversation had fell silent as they had run out of things to say. Their minds had drifted away lost in their own dreams and fantasies. It was times like this that Myria was thankful for all Xaioto had done for her. The ability to just lay back and relax was some thing that was lost to her during her time with the Defenders. They would of been out looking for victims to shake down for money. Since their defeat, Yukeri had spread the word too others, telling them to declare that they were under Xaioto's protection. Most of the time that caused Azural to back off. The very thought of what Xaioto did to him, scared him, and he did everything in his power to avoid seeing Xaioto again.

She sighed heavily and glance over at Xaioto. What was it about him that she was drawn to. His calm and quiet nature was nice to have around and the calming effects of his aura was also a benefit. It had to be his caring nature that she admired most. Since his arrival, he had gotten in to many fights and battles for her. Almost all of them were unnecessary if he had just left things the way they were. Despite the great risk to him, he saw everything through.

A streaming lightning bolt struck the floor next to her, shattering her thoughts and creating a small smoking crater in the roof. She scrambled from where she was laying next to Xaioto and the barrier.

"Don't worry little lightning bug, I missed that one on purpose." A voice said, attracting the group attention to the door that lead back into the school. The caster stood on top the door frame, balancing perfectly on the thin edge.

"Perzo." Myria said. "Starting a three on one fight is pretty dumb, even for you."

He gave a soft dry laugh. "I'm sorry, but it seems you miscounted. I count three on three." The door opened to reveal Azural and Rumeri. "And they seem to had a little bit of pay back on their minds." They walked out on to the roof, and Perzo jumped from his perch and landed in front of them.

Mryia glanced at Xaioto. They should of seen this coming. It would only be a matter of time before they came back for revenge. To make matters worst, It was Xaioto's golem that defeated them the first time. Xaioto didn't have the control or power that the golem had, and couldn't really help in the fight that had just found them. The same thoughts seem to be going through his mind.

He glanced at her and seeing the worried look on his face, gave a soft comforting smile. "Perzo. I haven't seen you around since we launched in to the atmosphere, during our last fight on the beach." Azural and Rumeri changed glances with each other, giving him the signal he was looking for. "Oh, so you haven't told your new friends you too lay among my defeated. Did you think that if they knew how weak you really were they will still support you." He paused dramatically to take a drink from his water bottle. "Umi," Mist began to pour from his aura, surrounding him and his friends. "And Azural, I guess you finally got over your nightmares, to face me again, or where you depending on Perzo's strength to save you?"

All of the defenders had fallen silent looking for responses to his accusation, and Myria understood exactly what he was doing. He may have lost the power he used to defeat them, but they didn't know that. She felt him grip her hand and knew exactly what he want her to do. She focused her energy, aiming for where he was directing her hands.

"Ka Riru"

"Umi"

"Vir Da Tuo"

The three voices rang out though the mist in unison. Thier attacks combining in to a largebeam. The hear Perzo let out a scream of pain, and Azural and Rumeri scramble around in panic.

Xaioto quickly released their hands and took a long drink of water. He curse and whispered to them, "Be right back" With that he jumped leaving the mist on the roof to clear.

When normal vision had returned Soni and Myria looked around the roof. Azural and Rumeri were standing by the protective barriers looking down. Perzo and Xaioto were no where to be seen.

"What happened?" Myria asked looking to Soni for answers.

"He blasted Perzo off the roof." Rumeri said, the sounds of disbelief still in his voice.

"Is he alive?" Soni asked.

"We can't tell from here. Your mist friend jumped and caught him half way but that still looks like a serious fall."

Soni and Myria rushed to the barrier next to the two that where only a short while ago, their enemies. Xaioto and Perzo laid on the ground, not far from each other and not moving. Myria grabbed Soni and jumped, appearing next to Xaioto.

"Don't bother," he said as Soni began to channel her aura for healing. "I'm fine."

"How you manage that one?" Myria asked.

"Strangely I didn't." Xaioto said, getting to his feet. "Someone else did." He paused. "Lets get out of her before he wakes up and this fight continues." They helped him to his feet and rushed in to the school. Azural and Rumeri looked at each other. "This doesn't look good." Rumeri said. "Boss is going to be livid." They turned and rushed to collect Perzo unconscious body.

Inside the school a shadowy figure stood at the large window looking down on to Perzo. A short black haired girl clung to his side. They both had expressionless faces, a deep piercing eyes that watch the three escape.

"Are you getting soft on us?" The girl asked. "Personally I would of let them fall."

"Nothing good comes from death," he replied. "Defeat is much more painful. Now I understand why some things are best taken care of personally."

"No, Let me do it. It would be the most fun I had in a while." The girl squeaked.

He ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her forehead. "I have something else for you in mind. Something a bit more sadistic." He gave her a slight smirk, and watched the psychotic smile erupt across her face. Kissing her forehead again, he said. "You know, I love it when you smile."


	15. Chapter 15: Wind and Mist

Thank you everyone who wrote a review last chapter. I think I managed to respond to everyone.Well here is the next chapter. I seemed to have found a new beta reader who is putting deadlines on my chapter installments, so they should begin to be posted more often. Read Review and Enjoy. Special thanks to Jason Moon for beta reading.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 15:

It was another hot and dry day, as Xaioto found himself trapped in another of the most boring History lectures possible. His mind was far from the teachers monotone drone, and on to a matter that he had found more important. The defeat of Azural and the other Defenders had given him a reputation among the upper classmen, and he was finding his name on the top of their list. This was made worst by the fact that he really didn't deserve the reputation. He still didn't have a tangible offense and his defense was mainly to avoid oncoming attack. He was pretty sure that one solid hit from anyone would finish him. He took a drink from his water bottle and started to focus. "Umi" He whispered condensing all the mist that would erupt from him into a small ball in between his hands. The condensing took more effort than he had anticipated and the water he had drunk wasn't enough to get him through the condensing process. He let the mist fade feeling light heading and dizzy. He rested for a bit, making notes to himself in his notebook, then tried again. Water intake was more important than he first realized, without the right amount he would have to use what Doc called his natural water level. Doing this is usually ends him in the hospital wing for a few hours, or forced him to sleep while his aura healed him.

After several attempts he was holding a ball of mist, concentrating with all his focus to hold it there. He cast a glance at Moon who was sleeping in the seat next to him. He launched the ball at Moon's chair, and watched as it dispersed around the chair causing no effect. Moon slept on peacefully.What was he missing? He had followed Soni and Mryia's instructions and it worked most of the way. Something was missing. He knew his aura had the potential to be devastating, he just couldn't seem to use it properly, and the only thing he could think of to help him, was to train until he could. He finished off the remains of his water and tried one last time.

Xaioto arrived back at the dorm room exhausted. Not concerned with anything but sleep, Xaioto entered the darkened room, removed his glasses and flung himself on his bed.

"Do you always get in to bed so violently?" A soft voice whispered next to him. He jumped in shock crashing to the floor as a playful laughter filled the room.

"Myria, how the hell did you get in here?" He stammered. She didn't answer, but helped him back on to his bed pulling him into and embrace. "It has been a while since I've seen you last,"

"Two weeks, Myria. It's only been two weeks." He said. "We both had been busy with school work and aura training. Time to hang out has been scarce."

"How is your aura training going? Not over exerting yourself again."

"I've been managing to keep my levels in balance. However I still can't seem to deal any aura damage. There is something missing in my methods, I can feel it, but I am not sure what it is." Myria could sense the dismay in his voice, and realized how frustrating that it must be for him. She pulled him closer in her embrace.

"I wish I could help, but I done all I know." She fell silent for a moment. "Maybe when you need it most it will come to you."

"I hope so." He replied solemnly, "Things have gotten tougher, now and I find myself avoiding more fights than ever."

"You were trying really hard to become stronger." Her voice was soft and soothing. "Try and rest." Xaioto curled up in her arms and allowed the exhaustion from the day take over. Myria laid there watching him sleep, before she noticed a thin layer of mist that had formed around them. The soothing and comforting effects of Xaioto's aura began to settle over her beckoning her to join him in sleep. She tried to resist the feeling but the urge to fight was soothed away as well. She fell asleep helplessly.

The sun had begun to set when the two awoke from their nap. Xaioto awoke first feeling much better then when he had went to sleep, It took a few seconds to wipe the clouds from his eyes and realize that the flaming red in front his eyes was a single beam of the fading sunlight that pierced the crack in his thick midnight blue curtains, dancing on Myria's flaming red hair. He gently brushed it out of her face. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Slipping out of bed and retrieving his sunglass from the dresser where he had tossed them. After protecting himself, he opened the curtains and let the golden red sunlight fill the room.

The campus was a glow with the blazing light. A natural mist had begun to form over campus. He wanted to walk, no clear destination in mind, just to be out in the mist. He crossed back over to Myria, kissed her on the forehead and slipped out the room.

The mist was comforting around him and let his aura absorb the natural energy of it. He started he walk circling the campus. He was enjoying the solitude and quiet of the evening. His worries from earlier in the day seemed to have drifted away with the mist and he felt completely calm. Was this what his aura, feels like to others? It must nice to be embraced in it. His mind was beginning to drift as he lost sense of where he was. He feet just kept walking taking him out off of the campus on out on to the town streets.

It was a strange melody that reawakened him to his surroundings. The soft sound of a wooden flute was being played somewhere nearby. It filled the air and hung hauntingly over the mist. Xaioto looking around realized that he was lost. The music had to be played by someone and they might know how to get back to the academy.

He followed the sound until he reached a dead end alleyway. The musician was sitting on top a pile of discarded crates. Most of his features were cast in to shadows, making him appear ominous.

"Excuse me, Sorry to disturb you." Xaioto said approaching slowly.

"Greetings," The musician replied. "Beautiful night is it not?"

"Yes it is." Xaioto replied relaxing a bit. "Can you help me out? I'm a little lost."

"The way the wind makes the mist dance, a true marvel of nature." The musician had ignored his question completely. "Is that what brings you out here? Xaioto Umi Ryokuo? Or should I say as Xaioto of the mist."Xaioto recoiled back a few steps. The musician was an upper classman, and this could mean trouble. He braced himself for an oncoming fight but the musician said. "Relax, I mean you no harm. It is to beautiful tonight, to break the balance of wind and mist. I only want to talk."

"Talk about what?" Xaioto demanded.

"I want to talk about You, Your friends, Different things." He paused. "You didn't want this reputation, did you? You're not even sure how the tale of your deeds got to be so widespread."

"Who are you?"

"How many of your classmates came and thanked you? How many even say hello? Yet they throw around your name to avoid confrontation. Like you are their protection and savior... You didn't know that, did you? I can tell by the look on your face. That is how your name got out there. You were only protecting those you cared about."

Xaioto was at a loss for words. This musician knew a lot about him and his situation, yet he had never seen him before. Everything inside of he told him he should be wary of the mysterious figure but something about him seem friendly and familiar. The musician continued. "But all that is out of your control. Unless you tell your classmates to go to hell, but that would be mean."

"What do you want from me?"

"I already said, I just want to talk," He paused again. "The defenders are a lot bigger that just Azural and Rumeri, and once things get out of hand they will come after you."

A shrill psychotic laugh filled the air, echoing off the walls of the alley way. Both boys turned to face the new comer. It was a girl with long dark hair and eyes to match. There was a crazed look in her eyes, though they seemed happy. She walked past Xaioto and disappeared into the shadows, surrounding the musician. He greeted her with a loud kiss. "Had fun?" he asked then returned to face Xaioto. "You said you were lost." The Musician said finally. Jykelle is heading back to the academy, she can take you."

Jykelle let out another psychotic laugh, "Who your friend?"

The musician was quiet for a moment. "Good question, all this conversation and I did not get your name."

Xaioto understood what the musician was getting at. "My name is Mylki."

"Come along Mylki, it getting late. The area isn't safe for aura users at night." Jykelle said with a soft laugh. The crazed look in her eyes scared him.

"Good night Mylki" The Musician said. "We will meet again and give my regards to Jason for me." He slid back in to the shadow and vanished leaving an aura trail heading off into the distance.

Jykelle led Xaioto back on to the street. She had a fast pace and Xaioto struggled to keep up. So when she stopped suddenly, it caught him off guard. Glowing from through the mist were the auras of three aura user in the distance. Two of them were on the floor while the third knelt over them. Without thinking Xaioto rushed to their aid. He was surprised to find Azural and Rumeri on the floor with Myria kneeing beside them.

"Myria What happened." he asked.

"I don't know. I came searching for you, and found them like this."

Jykelle let out a psychotic laugh again. "Lucky me," She said to herself. "I get to finish off all three defenders in one night. I haven't had this much fun in a while."

"Jykelle?" Myria said. "This is your doing."

Jykelle laughter rose. "Poor Myria. You lost your team, and your saving Xaioto is no where around to help you. The boss will be very pleased."

Xaioto turned to face her placing himself between her and Myria. "Xaioto of the mist is a lot closer than you think."

"You?" She said. Then let out a low growl. "Boss said he wants you personally. You wouldn't be so kind to step aside and let me finish my job."

"No, to get through her you have to come through me."

"He is so cute." Jykelle said laughing; she seemed to be talking aloud to herself. "I would love to tear him to pieces."

"Stay close, Myria," He whispered to her, "and on my signal Jump us out of here. Umi."

The mist around them rose even higher and grew thicker. The effect of Xaioto's aura and the natural mist. At the same time strong wind picked up encircling them. A look of panic and fear spread across Jykelle's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She was screaming at the wind. "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." She shattered and vanished leaving an aura trail heading in the same direction as the musician.

"That was weird." Myria said. "Let's go."

Xaioto reached for his water bottle only to remember he had left it back at his dorm. He turned to and looked around. There was a vending machine in front one of the stores across the street, but he had also left his money at the dorm as well. His eyes turn to Azural and Rumeri who were still unconscious. He searched their pockets until he had enough, and went to buy some water.

"You just can't take their money like that." Myria protested.

"It's payment for taking them back to school." He explained. "I can't jump back without replenishing. Plus we have to carry them back, so that is going to take more. Even though I can absorb the mist, there is not enough moisture to fully recover. I learned my limits and requirements."

She smiled, "You can follow my trail, see you soon." She picked up Rumeri and jumped. Xaioto finished his water quickly, recovered Azural and followed her. They appear in front of the school infirmary. Myria had leaned Rumeri against the wall. "We can leave them here. Doc should find them tomorrow."

She turned to leave. "I will some other time."

"Myria," He called after her.

"Jykelle is one of the higher members of the defenders. Starting with her is not good." She didn't turn to face him. "And she was right; you won't always be there to save me. I need to become stronger on my own." She paused and let her words sink in. "When this ends, we can hang out freely."

"Myria, we are stronger together. You should have realized this. Your main goal was to defeat Perzo, and we did, together, twice. There is no reason to separate now."

"Look at you Xaio. You're going to great lengths for my sake. Nearly getting yourself killed each time. You protect me, and I should protect you. Thats why I am going away for a while. To protect you."

Xaioto closed his eyes and focused. "Umi." He extended the mist embrace. The mist enwrapped her, and he knew its effects were beginning to settle in. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in a double embrace.

"Don't do this." He whispered. Just like before she felt the urge and will to fight him, absorbed away in the aura. For a brief moment, her fear of Xaioto power's returned, normal auras couldn't do this, and this is the shadow that the golem spoke of. Something that should be feared. These feelings where soothed away as well. The feeling of calmness filled her, and then was replaced be the pure enjoyment of being in Xaioto's arms. "We will fight this together."

The golem. She remembered the message that the golem had given to her, and realized it was what the missing part of Xaioto's training was. There was a chance they would make it through this, and like Xaioto said, it had to be together.

_"You are a painter and the mist is your paint, what you wish is what you create."_


	16. Chapter 16: Sounds of Air I

To my Readers: I realized i haven't posted since last year. For that i sincerely apologize. I have returned now, and will try to get back to writing and posting chapters on a regular basis. Thanks to Jason Moon and Firion316 for beta reading. I also apologize to both of them for the long posting delay.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 16: Sounds of Air Part 1

Rain fell heavily across the Psychic Academy campus, as the last of the students moved in a mass of multicolored umbrellas across the grounds towards their dorms. A sense of depression and boredom descended with the cold rain water, and hung heavily around most of the students. Time seemed to move slowly and drag on forever.

Xaioto and Moon laid on their beds with their eyes closed, and wishing it was a clearer day outside. Moon's stereo system played softly in the background as both boys focused on the aura exercises they were working on. Xaioto had a ball of mist hovering over his head as Moon awaited his next action. The mist ball took from of a bird, a crow. Making a single call it changed back in to the ball. It next formed a small dog chasing its tail and barking wildly. It changed once more into cat licking its paw, and purring softly. Then the mist dispersed and faded away.

One week of continuous training and Xaioto had developed a great amount of control over his aura. Mryia's message from the golem seemed to be the missing piece to mastering control over his aura. He learned that the mist took the shape of whatever image he formed in his mind. When he first used the mist on the roof, he had envisioned it as an embrace around Myria, and that was the form it took. It also allowed better conservation of his 

water level. Once he had an image in his mind he could pour as much mist into that form as he wished. Less water meant a very light and almost transparent mist. He found his first exercise with the mist ball was a lot easier than releasing his mist then trying to condense it into a ball.

This new understanding did nothing to help his offense. He still couldn't find a way to deal damage with his aura. The amount of mist he poured in to his attacks seemed to have no effect on how much damage it dealt. It always broke harmlessly over the target.

He attributed his rapid growth in aura control to his new sparring partners. Azural and Rumeri. They were no longer defenders and didn't seem to have a reason to fight him anymore. They rejoined with Myria, something he saw as good for her because she now had friends that followed a schedule similar to hers. They seemed to be fun to hang out with and were invaluable in training.

The sound of a mosquito buzzed in his ear shattering his thoughts and leaving him with a slight headache. "I'm done, Moon." He said softly massaging his temples in an effort to relive his headache. "My water level is running low."

"Then we better go refill. Who knows if you might need it later?"

Xaioto laid still until most of his headache was gone, and then he sat up, the action making him dizzy. He collapsed back on the bed dazed. "I don't think I'm going to move any time soon.

Moon suddenly bolted upright, darted over to the window and threw the dark curtains open. "You might need to; Soni and Yukeri need our help." Xaioto joined him at the window, his headache and dizziness gone. Nothing out on the school courtyard, no sign of Soni or Yukeri, nothing to prove Moon's statement. Xaioto looked at his roommate skeptically. Moon ignored his look and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket and umbrella and forcing Xaioto to follow him.

Moon led them into the main school building and down the twisting 

corridors. They soon came to a dead end corridor that was around the corner of the science labs. There they found a scene Xaioto wasn't expecting. Jykelle and another student had cornered Soni and Yukeri and Myria. Both Soni and Yukeri were on the floor. Soni was panting heavily and holding her arm as if she was injured. Yukeri sat in the corner completely dazed and out of it. Myria was left facing the attackers by herself.

"I don't know why you thought these freshmen could help you Myria," Jykelle said with her psychotic laughter. "Just because one of them helped you with some of the lower tier members, doesn't mean they all can.

"Back off Jykelle." Xaioto said. "Or things are going to get messy around here."

Jykelle spun to face Xaioto. "You again." She screamed "Why are you always around."

"Because I learned to protect the ones I care about." He took a sip from his water bottle.

A course rash laughter filled the hall along with the sound of rushing wind. A strong gust of wind came rushing around the corner forcing them to shield their eyes. Jykelle psychotic laugh of delight rose above the sound of the high winds and joined with the course laugh to create a truly ominous sound.

When the winds died down another figure had joined them in the hallway. It was the musician from the alleyway Xaioto had met last week. He had long spiky black hair and narrow eyes that stared piercingly at Xaioto and Moon. He had a black leather jacket thrown over his school uniform and fluttered lightly in the wind produced by his aura. Jykelle had attached herself to his side and a crazed smile had found its way across her face. "That is why I knew you would come if I put them in danger." He said.

"Jynn, what do you want with us?" Moon asked the musician.

"Jason? Is that you? You weren't supposed to come. I only deal with aura users, go home."

"My aura eminence is Moon Kelic Jin Ryu." Moon shouted. There was a deafening explosion that caused Jykelle and Xaioto to cover their ears. Jynn stood unfazed staring at Moon.

"Aura Eminences are only for people with special gifts. People with power." Jynn replied. He gave a slight wave of his hand and a strong gust of wind picked Moon up and flung him against the wall.

"Umi" Xaioto said began to create a mist cover, but Moon stopped him.

"No, stay out of this, I have to take him out on my own. Just get the girls out of here."

"He's a lot stronger than you, Moon; I don't think you can take him on your own."

"It's the only way to get him to respect my powers."

"Why the hell should that matter?"

"Go home little brother, I don't feel like dealing with your antics today." Jynn said. "Xaioto is who I want now."

"You crossed the line by pulling Yukeri into this. You touch my girlfriend and I will kill you." There was another deafening explosion, causing Jykelle to curl up in to a ball on the floor covering her ears. Still Jynn stood unfazed. Myria in a last minute effort grabbed Yukeri from the corner and jumped to safety.

"Make it stop." Jykelle begged. "My ears; make it stop."

Jynn looked back at her, and then turned to face his brother. His eyes had become cold and heartless and a bitter cold wind seemed to fill the corridors. "Touch my girlfriend and I will kill you."

Moon gave a slight smirk. "Looks like I got your attention now."

"Jital Jumar" Jynn shouted. Another blast of wind filled the hallways shattering the windows and blasting Moon through the open window. Jynn jumped, appearing in the courtyard before his brother hit the floor. He created a ball of wind in his hands and launched it at his falling brother.

Moon saw the attack coming but in his falling state could do nothing to avoid it. He threw up an aura guard and watched the ball break heavily against his defense. "Jin Ryu, Rocket launch." Another deafening explosion, twice as loud at the first two. Windows of the building around him shattered at the sound. Jynn didn't even flinch. He gave another wave creating another wind burst and slammed Moon against the wall of the school.

"Jynn Miar Jital Jumar." Jynn chanted. The area under Moon began to stir as the winds began to spiral. Their speed picked up and a cyclone formed. Pulling in dust, fallen leaves, and bits of trash and shards of broken glass. Moon disappeared into the cyclone, and for a moment all that could be heard was the rush of wind. Everyone watched the spiraling cyclone, looking for a sign of Moon. Moon was thrown out of one side of the cyclone into the wall of the school building, causing the wall to crumble under the force of the blow, before being sucked back into the vortex along with the loose pieces of debris his body knocked loose.

"Moon" Soni cried, as he disappeared again. She and Xaioto had managed to jump down to the courtyard a safe distance away from the cyclone.

"It is over Jason." Jynn said. He made a crushing motion with his hands and the cyclone collapsed onto itself. It formed a large wind stream with Moon trapped somewhere inside. The stream rushed toward the ground between Jynn and Xaioto, dispersing as it collided. When the wind had died out, Moon laid on the ground in a heap. He was bleeding from numerous cuts and wounds, caused by the broken glass. Some shards were still protruding from his skin. "You never stood a chance against aura power."

Xaioto and Soni rushed over to tend to their friend. Xaioto wrapped him in a blanket of healing mist before Soni encased him in her healing rose bud. "He was a fool." Jynn said. "I said I didn't want to hurt him." He 

turned to walk away as the rose blossomed and the mist faded. Suddenly, Moon was sitting up facing his brother. He gave a low growl and his aura gave a small pulse sending shivers down everyone's spines. Jynn turned to face Moon. Moon rose to his feet glaring at his brother. Though his eyes were filled with anger and hatred, they seemed to be hollow. Lacking Moon's usual sparkle.

"Your friends just saved your life Jason, The most you can do for them is stay down."

Moon made a pushing motion with his hands. There was another deafening explosion before everything went completely silent. Jynn eyes widened as he was launched into the air. Moon disappeared and reappeared hovering in the air behind Jynn. Catching Jynn by the throat, he turned in mid-air dragging Jynn with him; he released Jynn with another sonic boom. Jynn's body crashed into the ground creating a large dust cloud and crater where he landed. Moon landed softly at the edge of the dust cloud.

The ground around Moon erupted as rock spires shot up surrounding him in a stone prison. There was a distortion in between Moon and Jynn where several teachers jumped in to stop the fight.

"Moon you need to calm down." Their math teacher said. Moon didn't reply. He gave a sharp thrust with his hands and the stone spires crumbled. "We don't want to..." Her words were cut short. Moon had blasted the three teachers that had chosen to get involved.

Jynn managed to rise to his feet. He wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "So now you want to play? Let's go." He created another wind gust aimed at Moon.

Moon glared at Jynn and the wind gust split in two as a sonic blast sliced through the center. Jynn threw up a quick guard and deflected the blast to his left. The ground behind him cracked sending rock flying into the wall of the Gymnasium. Moon disappeared again as Jynn jumped. The ground where Jynn was standing exploded, and then everything went 

completely silent.

Xaioto and Soni noticed that the sky had grown darker and looked up to see a large piece of scaffolding and two other teachers falling from above. They barely jumped out of the way before the scaffolding crashed down on them.

"Moon, you have to stop" Soni called to him. "You've gone too far now."

Xaioto barely pulled her out her out of the way as the ground where Soni was standing crumbled under from another one of Moon's sonic booms, then he released her and leaped backward to avoid one of Jynn stray wind blasts. "Umi." He whispered shrouding them in mist. "He's out of control."

"Your calming mist. Maybe that can bring calm him down." Soni suggested.

"Wait here, I'm going to try and get closer. Xaioto said, fading into the mist.

He reappeared to see Moon's hand in his face. Then everything went black. Jynn took advantage of the distraction, wrapping Moon in another one of his cyclones. The sound of rushing winds went silenced as the sound barrier broke again. The whole cyclone exploded with a large sonic boom, blasting everything in a short range around it, including Jynn. The dust cleared revealing Moon hovering in the center of a crater, sonic blasts shooting off randomly in every direction creating trails of destruction along their paths.

"Moon, you're out of control," Soni screamed. "You have to calm down." A stray sonic blast connected with her sending her through the wall of the school building and crumbling the remaining wall on top of her.

Xaioto awoke on the floor at the feet of a blonde stranger who had just exited a white van. "Look after this one." The stranger said to his partner, a younger black haired man getting out the other side of the van. "I'll handle this."

The stranger rolled up his sleeves and began to focus. He pointed toward Moon and Jynn said "Silence." All aura forms in the area surrounding the siblings disappeared. Moon turned to face the newcomers.

"Who are you?" Xaioto asked them.

"We are from the California ADC." The blonde haired stranger said. "We are looking for Xaioto Umi Ryokuo."


	17. Chapter 17: Sounds of Air II

Thank you everyone who wrote a review last chapter. I normally don't post two chapters back to back like this, but I hadn't posted in a while and i feel i owe it to you. Read Review and Enjoy. Special thanks to Jason Moon for beta reading.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 17: Sounds of Air Part 2

"Who are you?" Xaioto asked the Blonde Stranger. "And what did you do to Moon?"

"I silenced him" The Man replied. "I have the same domain as he does so I canceled the aura fluxuations around him."

"Thanks."

"The Teachers should be able to take it from here. So would you mind showing me the way to the aura lab?"

Xaioto turned to look at his friend. Both Moon and Jynn were surrounded in sphere of distorted air. Jynn was struggling to move in his while Moon had closed his eyes and seemed to be focusing. He determined that the Blonde stranger was right and said. "Very well, come this way."

Xaioto started leading the two members of the ADC towards the school, but only made it half way to the front door. The world went silent as the ground disappeared from under his feet. He was flying backward with the ADC at either side of him. Their white van was rolling somewhere under him. He crashed into the building across from the school. There was a few more seconds before sound caught up with him.

"Shattering the Silence. _Moon Kelic Jin Ryu_" The last two names to his Aura code were shouted. Moon had shattered the ADC's silence field and blasted everything in the surrounding area. The only thing left in Moon's radius was Jynn. Jynn's Field of Silence was also shattered, but from the outside. Moon's Blast had freed him, and the Field of silence had protected him from Moon's Blast. He turned to face his brother.

"You've gone too far Moon; I'm going to have to take you out." The Air around him began to swirl. He rocketed into the air as another of Moon's sonic blast torn a path through where Jynn was standing.

Jynn floated for a few seconds in midair before a swirling air serpent formed underneath his feet. The monstrous creature was made entirely of air and was completely transparent. The creature was twice the size of Jynn, with an enormous wingspan. Its long tail thrashed about the air and its talons clenched mercilessly. Moon launched a few more blast at his brother, but the serpent easily dodged the attack, weaving in and out. Jynn jumped off the serpent and let himself free fall as the serpent crashed down on Moon, then circled around to catch its master.

Xaioto sat dazed leaning against the gym building wall. He watched the brothers continue their battle. He had to end it and he knew Myria was right. His mist could stop them but they wouldn't allow him to get any closer without blasting him to pieces. He need to project his mist farther than he ever thought was possible, and for that he would need a lot of water. He looked around and saw a water fountain on the side of the school building. It was what he needed but to get to it he would have to run through the battle. His water energy level was critically low and jumping over there would have serious repercussions.

He took off running as Jynn's air serpent made its fifth dive attack at Moon. It was stopped as Moon blasted it to pieces with one strait sonic boom to the head. The free falling Jynn created an air cushion to break his fall. His fatigue was showing as his aura usage pushed him towards his limit. Moon caught something moving out the corner of his eye and turned his attention to the third party member running across the field. He let off a stream of blasts creating trenches behind Xaioto. Xaioto pushed himself to run faster, knowing if one of the blasts hit him it would be over. Jynn came to his rescue, attacking Moon and returning Moon's attention back to the main fight.

Xaioto made it to the water fountain and began to drink; releasing all the water that he took in as calming mist. The mist took away a person's will to fight and would hopefully stop the two. The sounds of the battle quieted as the brothers and everything else disappeared into mist. He stopped releasing mist and continued to drink to replenish his water level. When his water level was full, he turned to check on the brothers, and passed out before taking his first step.

He awoke in a bed staring at an overhead florescent light. "Here again?" he thought. He knew he was in the infirmary. He had spent more time there then another other student in the school and during his first semester woken up staring at this same light. He looked to his right and saw an unconscious Moon in the bed next to him. Moon was restrained, strapped down by thick leather straps. To his left Jynn sat up in another bed. He was looking out the window which he was the closest to.

"You're up. That's good. I wanted to say thank you for helping with Moon out there."

"I had to help my friend."

"They say he had an unusual aura spike in which his aura capacity shot sky high and he lost control of his power and his actions. They're calling the phenomena spinning out. He probably had no idea what he was doing out there and wouldn't remember when he awakes. They are doing tests on the data they collected from his aura and yours."

"Mine? How long was I out?"

"Nine hours" Jynn replied.

"That really was one hell of a fight though."

Jynn laughed softly. "You know, it was such a simple argument and stupid sibling rivalry, and it just 'spun out'. I never used to call my brother by his aura code, for the simple fact that that I could never, see, feel, or hear it."

"Hear it? It's a sound aura, how could you not hear it?"

"When I was younger, I was babysitting my brother when his aura first manifested itself in a sonic pulse that took away my hearing. I'm deaf, which is why I was unaffected by his sound attacks, before he spun out. Not respecting his aura was my way of not blaming him for my hearing loss. If he didn't have an aura I could not blame him. I was selfish and didn't see how ignoring his power was affecting him. Everything he's done with his aura was to prove himself to me and with my pride, I couldn't bring myself to admit it."

"Hold on a sec." Xaioto cut in. "If your deaf how can you hear me and talk to me? Even without looking at me?"

"It's a combination of reading lips and sensing air distortions with my aura. Skills I learned to manage without hearing." He paused. "For the past few hours I have been sitting here fighting with myself, after Jason's display of power today; I can't ignore his aura any more. I have to face the fact he is the reason I lost my hearing and forgive him for it. Now I can put this behind me and help him become the aura user I know he can be.

"You seem like a good guy. Why do you run the defenders?"

Jynn smiled. "When the defenders started I started just like you, a guy protecting my friends. Over time friends create new friends and groups. Some mix with bad groups, change your rules and through the chain of friendship expect you to support them. They are friends however, so what can you do? Choose to ignore it. So as a warning, don't lose sight of what you stand for or where you came from." He opened the window and a light wind flowed in. "When was the last time you stopped and listened to the wind? When you first arrived here I sensed you, the wind around you was different, connected, loved. You took time out to search for it and listen to it and it answered you. As you settled in and found friends that connection disappeared. I suggest you find it again, it will help you from taking the wrong paths."

A silence fell over them as they both searched the wind and felt something in the wind connect with the other. Jynn smiled again. It was that simple. The wind bound them and now they were friends. After the dust settled from the events of the day, maybe his new friend could help him purify the tainted wind that was his organization.

The wind changed directions and lead their attentions to the other side of a drawn curtain, where three people sat, all asleep in chairs across from their bed. Their girl's Soni, Myria and Jykelle waited for them, their reasons for fighting.


	18. Chapter 18: Calm before the Storm

Greetings to all. I know its been a while and I'm sorry, I got caught up in writing an original work for publication and haven't really had time to continue the fan fic. Umm, Thanks go out to Firion316 and Moon for Beta reading. I starting to get back in to my Pa mode so hopefully i will be posting chapters more often. Read Review, enjoy.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 18:

Xaioto stood on the roof of the school building. The wind encircled him, wrapping him up in a twister of rose petals and a mellow harmony of music. Jynn and Moon sat against the protective barrier. They were both playing a musical duet, a harmony that could only come from two people who knew each other very well. Moon had reverted to using his saxophone, one he kept in his room, so his brother could sense the air movement.

As a result of their fight, they were both put on suspension for a month. They were restricted from leaving campus or going to classes, a punishment which they believed to be pointless. This punishment however gave the two an endless amount of time to get to know each other again, and the brothers had become inseparable. Xaioto and Soni joined them during the breaks in their schedules. So far three weeks of their punishment had passed.

Xaioto found Jynn to really be a nice guy. Every time they were together Jynn took some time out to help Xaioto rebuild his connection to the wind which he had lost. Jynn ability to manipulate and generate wind with his aura allowed him to silently talk to Xaioto by passing messages along the wind. Moon also seemed to be working on a similar connection.

Jykelle had the hardest time adjusting to the new arrangements. She seemed to have a low tolerance for sitting still, and hated to be confined to the school grounds. However she refused to leave Jynn and go elsewhere. She constantly was pacing like a caged animal waiting for release, unless Xaioto lulled her to sleep with his calming mist. Something Jynn constantly thanked him for.

Both Jykelle and Yukeri sat next to their lovers, sleeping on their shoulders, an effect Xaioto had caused to stop them from fighting each other.

Even though the brothers had put their differences aside and became good friends, there was something that their girlfriends didn't like about the other, usually forcing the boys to pull apart their fights. Jynn attributed this to Jykelle's restlessness of being forced to stay on campus.

"Xaio," Jynn said. "Defender activity seemed to have quieted down since we were put on suspension. Why do you think that is?"

"Your fight wasn't exactly a secret. Unlike my dealing with the Defenders in the past, everyone in the school saw your fight. The lesser Defenders are scared. Moon matched your power equally, though they don't know that was only because he spun out." He paused. "Try and put yourself in their shoes. Their leader gets into an epic battle with Xaioto of the mist's best friend, and they destroy a large portion of the school. Xaioto steps in and when the mist clears both of you are unconscious. Now both Moon and you are on suspension which means you have nothing to do but your jobs defending people. Do you think they would try anything to attract Moon or my attention?"

"I see. It's fear."

"You can sense it on the wind. Everyone is afraid of us, students and teachers. If the rumors that you have joined Moon and I have spread already, then no one wants to deal with the three of us."

"Bullying in this school has stopped completely." Jynn stated. "I want to say mission accomplished, but I know it is only temporary."

"Protecting those we care about is never finished." Xaioto cupped his hands together and let the rose petals encircling him collect in his hands. The wind around him quieted down and he sighed heavily.

"Suspension ends in a week and I want to take you, your girlfriend, Moon and Yukeri out."

"That would be nice. I look forward to it."

"You're missing one small problem." Moon cut in. "You don't officially have a girlfriend. You're two-timing Myria and Soni, Remember."

"I'm not two-timing them. Soni is a close friend and Myria is my cousin."

"Bull." Moon replied, "Complete and utter bull. Let's review your record."

"Hey, what the golem did was not under my control."

"I never saw the golem or his actions so I can't factor those in, though Doc said the golem was acting on your consciousness and impulses so everything it did you would do if you had no morals or restraints." Moon paused. "But anyway, for Soni, there was that nice romantic episode on the beach after midterm exams. Which I had to save you for."

"That was only a way of saying thank you for looking after me."

"Only a way of saying thanks? Well I'm glad you didn't thank me for saving you that day. You want to say you have no feeling for her whatsoever?" Xaioto fell silent. Moon continued. "I thought so. Then there is Myria, who you slept with like two months ago. Who you may have forgotten is not really your cousin."

"You slept with Myria?" Jynn asked.

"She jumped into my room and I fell asleep with her next to me, that all that's happened."

"Not to mention all the things you do when I am not around to make a note of." Moon continued.

"Looks like you need to grow a spine and choose one of them." Jynn said. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. "You have a week to make a decision. Take the girl you chose with you on this outing. That is your mission for this week."

Xaioto returned to the dorm feeling tired and exhausted. The brothers had placed a time limit on decisions that shouldn't be made too rashly. Moon and Jynn had gone to the student lounge to play air hockey, leaving him only to make his decision. He switched on Moon's radio, and sat on the edge of his bed.

The truth was he didn't really know how he felt about either girl. He cared for both of them and didn't want to hurt them. Choosing one would definitely hurt the other. That was something he couldn't do.

Something coiled its way around his waist, reawakening him from his thoughts. "What's wrong, you seem down." It was Myria. She had mastered sneaking into his room without attracting dorm management's attention.

"It's been a long day." He said. "I'm just tired."

"It's been hard to hang out with you this semester; our schedules don't match up much."

"I know." He said turning to face her. He gently pulled her into a resting position, and coiled a thin transparent stream of mist around her. "It seems having you sneaking into my room is the only way I get to see you."

Myria yawned. "It seems so." She managed to say softly before she slipped off to sleep. Xaioto watched her sleep peacefully for a while. His power was definitely getting stronger. He put her to sleep in a few seconds and she didn't even notice him using his aura.

He need time to think, and interactions with Myria might skew his decision, she was better off asleep. He pulled the sleeping girl into a light embrace and closed his eyes, reviewing everything that had happened between him and Myria since he first met her. He decided that he really didn't need to make a decision yet, he just needed a date for next week and the girl sleeping in his arms would do fine. He really didn't see her much this semester so, going out with her would be a nice change. He let the fatigue of the day take over him.


	19. Chapter 19: A Tripple Date

Greetings, so I'm back from my hiatus, driven mostly by procrastination. I have a final paper due tomorrow that i haven't started and instead of starting, I'm writing this chapter. After hell week, i will try to continue writing this. During my hiatus, two things happened. FanFic seems to have changed, so it will take me a while to figure out where everything is and what these new tabs do. Second, all my beta readers disappeared on me, so if you were one of my original beta readers and wish to continue, email me, if you're a new beta reader send me a Personal Message with your email, it would be appreaciated. So let me stop rambling and get on with the chapter. Proof read by... me, so it may need cleaning up.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular Manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 19:

One week passed by fairly quickly and Jynn and Moon were released from their suspension. They had managed to keep up with their school work thanks to the help of Jykelle and Soni. After Jynn could return to class he became as hard to find as Myria was. However he reminded them that their date for Saturday was still on.

Saturday morning Moon and Xaioto sat at the school gates. They had managed to secure passes to leave the campus, even though Xaioto was still uncertain about the brothers' plans for the day. Moon and Jynn did all the planning while they were still on suspension and said nothing to him about it.

He had asked Myria out when Moon returned and awakened them, and she graciously accepted. An action that Moon told him off for after Myria had disappeared. "You are suppose to choose the girl you want to go out with, not your flavor for the week." Xaioto didn't really care about the lecture or repeal his decision.

Myria appeared at the other end of the school yard and Xaioto smiled. He rose to greet her as she approached. A spiral of sand erupted between them as Yukeri appeared. The girls turned a greeted each other first before they approached their dates.

After greetings and formalities, Moon said, "Alright, let's get going."

"Aren't we going to wait for Jynn and Jykelle?" Xaioto asked.

"Jynn said he would meet us there, He has something to take care of before he can join us." Moon responded.

"Where exactly are we going?" Myria asked.

"That is our little surprise." He replied. Something about Moon had changed since he began hanging around with his brother. He had become a pretty smooth talker, and added a smooth hiss to his voice. It was hard to tell if it was aura manipulation or whether it was his vocal training. Xaioto reminded himself for the fifth time to ask Jynn about it, but forgot again long before they reached their destination.

The group found themselves in front of an amusement park. The girls were both stunned with amazement. "Jynn said they would be." Moon whispered to Xaioto. "It's brand new and only opened a week ago. Not many people know about and the news of its existence was kept from Academy students to keep them from skipping out of the academy to visit it."

"All my time here and I never knew about this place." Myria said.

"I can't wait to get on the rides." Yukeri said.

"We now have to wait for my brother." Moon replied quieting her. "Knowing him, this is going to be a flashy entrance." The group looked up and down the street for any sign of Jynn. There was nothing. The entire street seemed to be devoid of life.

A strong gust of wind picked up, as something appeared at the end of the street. The sound of a motorcycle slowly getting louder was heard. Jynn and Jykelle came speeding up the street on a Yamaha R1, the wind created from there speed blowing everything without substantial weight that they passed away. They skidded to a stop in front of Xaioto, creating a small twister of leaves. Xaioto and Moon looked at each other.

"Judges scores," Moon said. "Five"

"Five"

"Four." Yukeri added joining in.

Jynn and Jykelle dismounted the bike. "Greetings," Jynn replied.

"How did everything go?" Moon asked.

"Everything is ready, so we can just enjoy the day." He turned to Xaioto and gave a quick smirk. "Here's your passes for the park. He said holding up half a dozen armbands. These will let you get on any ride in the park. They weren't easy to get so you can thank me later."

"We have most of the group activities planed for later in the day so you two can go off and enjoy yourself. We will meet up around five for dinner and head out from there." Moon explained.

"Where are we going to meet?" Myria asked.

Jynn held up a map of the park and pointed to a large circular fountain in the center of it. "This seems like the best place, so we'll meet up here.

Everyone agreed and Myria and Xaioto watched Moon and Jynn be dragged away in different directions by their respective girlfriends. They look at each other for a moment before Xaioto offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Myria took it and they headed off in the direction the other two didn't go. Despite it being a weekend the park was relatively empty. At points they felt they had the entire park to themselves and went for long periods with out seeing anyone else, and aside from running into both Jynn and Moon with their girlfriends on the spaceship, they barely saw the rest of their party. The ride administrators all appeared bored and extended ride durations just so they had some thing to do. As Xaioto sat across from Myria on the tilt n' whirl, he was happy he had brought her along. She was smiling and clearly enjoying herself. The reward of the hard work he had put in to free her and grant her the ability to hangout and talk to him freely. Her face held the smile he wanted to put there when her first met the defenders. It was the best reward he could of asked for.

After a several rides and light conversation, they stopped to rest for a while. Myria sat on a bench under a tree while Xaioto went to get them something to drink.

She was in a state of pure bliss. It was one of the first times she truly enjoyed herself since starting the academy. She watched Xaioto waiting at the vendor for their drinks. She could never thank him enough for what he did for her. His selfless care for others, had attracted her to him, and his soothing aura wouldn't let her go. She had completely fallen for him, but it was hard to read his feelings. His care seemed to be spread around equally. They had their moments where they felt together, and the golem held no restrain in showing her affection openly, but after Xaioto returned to normal he returned to keeping her at a friendly distance. He had never kissed her on his own will. That was something she planed to change today. Xaioto returned with their drink sitting next to her. She didn't hesitate in taking her straw and dropping it into his drink. He paused, analyzed the situation, then smiled softly and shared the drink.

"We have time for a few more rides before we have to go meet the others, anything in particular you want to do?" Xaioto asked when they had finished and rested a while.

"I want to ride the ferris wheel before we leave."

The view from the top of the ferris wheel was breath taking. The park was on the other side of the hill from the academy, the view was completely different from the one they were used to off the school roof. They look out over the ocean and beach sparkling in the afternoon sun. As they sat looking out over the wondrous view, Mryia took Xaioto's hand and slipped it around her waist. He looked at her for a moment before pulling her closer and embracing her fully. She leaned against him and smiled.

"You know," He started. "Back when I first started her, that was all a wanted to see you do. You didn't use to smile much and I started the whole quest to free you so we could hang out like this, and I could see you smile."

"Until you got here I really had no reason to smile."

"And now?"

"Now... Now I don't want to stop smiling."

"Your welcome."

Myria fell silent for a moment, then said. "Xaioto..." She paused. "Kiss me."

Xaioto looked down at her, her jade eyes sparkling. He smiled softly, pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

They arrived at the fountain to find the rest of the group had already gathered. Jykelle and Yukeri were having a debate over something while the brothers sat back and watched. It appeared that they had decided not to get involved in the girls affairs.

"Sorry for being late." Myria apologized.

Yukeri and Jykelle stopped bickering and looked at her, they took place on either side of her and dragged her away from Xaioto. Starting a new conversation. Xaioto joined the boys by the fountain.

"Now the real fun begins," Jynn said to them.

The group left the park and followed Jynn on a short walk through the city. The sun had started its decent, and light winds blew in from of the ocean creating a chill to the warm day. The town was often affected by the ocean winds, but with the academy on the other side of the hill, it was rarely realized by the students. They walked in couples, drawn closer together by the cold winds. Jynn and Jykelle led with Xaioto and Myria in the center. Each couple chatting independently on various topics.

"So with the defenders dispersed and a legendary reputation around campus, what does the mighty Xaioto of the mist plan to do now?" Myria asked teasing. "You have no reason to fight any more and no one to fight anyway, do you really need to risk your life anymore with training and what not."

"Well despite all I did, I still don't have an offense or much of a defense, So I will train until I have both." He paused. "And what do I plan to do now... Everything I can to keep you smiling." He traced his finger down her side making her jump. "So your a little ticklish, interesting."

They arrived at a shady looking building in what looked like an abandoned parking lot. Jynn knocked on the large metal grate and it began to open. A guy inside greeted him and directed him to an to what looked like a crate elevator.

"Jynn, Where are we and what are we doing here?" Xaioto asked.

"Just trust me, I have things planned out." The elevator opened and they found themselves on the roof of the building. There were three tables set for two, lined along the railing. A buffet of food was arranged along the left railing. "This is our dinner." He stated proudly as the girls gasped.

"Look at the View," Yukeri stammered. The building was pretty high on the hill looking down over the rest of the town and out over the ocean. The colors of sunset had begun to take over the sky and reflected of the ocean water. Light winds blew in adding a nostalgic feeling to the air.

A day at the amusement park followed by nice dinner overlooking the sunset on the ocean. If they had learned anything that day it was that Jynn knew how to plan a date. After they had finished there meals and where walking back towards the elevator, Xaioto asked him. "How did you pay for all this?"

"The day is not over yet, now we have to sing for our supper, or in this case play."

They got off the elevator on a different floor and found themselves in some sort of club. The room was bathed in the orange glow of flames and electrical torches were placed around the room to provide light. The tables were arranged around the center of the room to created a dance floor in the center of the room. The table were covered in Fire print tables cloths and each held a candle in the center. At the front of the room was a small stage where several musicians were playing a lively jazz number. Jynn led the group to a table near the stage and then disappeared with Moon to get the girls some drinks. The building was a Jazz club. Jynn had led them through the service entrance not to ruin the surprise to early. They sat and enjoyed the rest of the performance. After the number ended, one of the muscians thanked the audience and introduced the next group.

This young group of talent are three students from the NPA who cut class just to entertain you tonight, so please give a warm welcome to the Crescent Moon.

A spot light fell on thier table, and Jynn and Moon rose.

"Three students?" Xaioto asked.

"Yeah, your part of this too." Moon Replied, "Don't you think I know you were learning to playing my bass."

"I was but I'm not that good yet."

"Don't Worry, I could cover your mistakes with my aura, the only thing is, if you mess up don't stop."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Hey, I said I could, not I would."

They took the stage and started playing. The brothers on their wind instruments, and Xaioto on the bass guitar. It was all improvisation, the way they played when they were at school, hanging out on the roof. Light and spirited just playing how they felt. Xaioto could sense the conversation between the brothers with their instruments, closed his eyes and sensed the wind.

"Today went well," Moon said. "Even Xaioto looks like he has settled his love affairs."

"Where were you for that kiss?" Jynn asked.

"The top of the roller coaster, it was hilarious. So we are approaching the top of the roller coaster's drop and Yukeri points to the ferris wheel and said 'look, it Xaioto and Myria.' So we watch them all cuddly on the wheel and just as they kiss, we drop. They distracted us from preparing for the drop. Yukeri screamed so loud I had to throw a silence field around her."

Jynn laughed. "I was in the car on the other side of the wheel. We saw when they got on and just wanted to see how far they had progress. It looks like they are a couple now."

"Mission accomplished."

Xaioto went into a dramatic and furious bass solo, hoping to tell the brothers to go to hell. They laughed at him. Frustrated he end the song, planning to tell them off when they got back to the table. The room erupted in applause, and cheers for encore rose. He was so caught up in the musical conversation he forgot they were preforming. He smiled and looked at his friends, then at the table where their girls watched on, his eyes settled on Myria. He was just happy to have friends and be able to be out with them freely.


	20. Chapter 20: New Direction

Greetings to all reader, i been busy adding new chapters but i need some beta reader to get them ready for posting. I hope you are all enjoying it so far, thanks for all the faves and adds. It lets my know you enjoy my work. Special thanks to Mel, for beta reading this chapter. If your interested in beta reading, let me know in a PM. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 20:

The night's air was warm, signifying summer was rapidly approaching. Xaioto wasn't sure why he was he walking out to the roof of the school building in the middle of the night. He made his way to the roof as instructed. He found Jynn waiting for him.

"It's the middle of the night Jynn," Xaioto started. "Why did you call me here?"

"Sorry about that," Jynn replied. "Old habits die hard." He paused for a moment then continued. "The Defender activities have started up again. So tomorrow we need to pay a little visit to Jykelle's best friend and see if we can put a stop to this once and for all."

"You can't take him on your own?" Xaioto asked.

"If we were to fight, we would demolish the school, the city and still not have a clear winner. I could easily defeat him with anyone. I asked Jykelle first but she refused to fight her friend. So I decided if it was the two of us supposedly the two best known aura users in this school he would give up and spare the massive damages."

"I see."

"I could take Moon, but if he decided to fight us I can't guarantee his life. Your calming mist can stop the fight if it comes to that."

"How about all three of us go. That way he would have to submit without fighting."

"That would seem like bullying," Jynn replied. "That's what we are trying to end."

Xaioto laughed. "Very true, Okay then, I will go." He paused. "Who is this guy anyway."

"His aura eminence is Ikelan Kelysyx Cereytn. He's in Jykelle's class."

Xaioto turned to head back. "See you tomorrow then." He said as he jumped away."

Jynn turned to the winds, searchingly. "Tomorrow, I make amends."

The day seemed like a typical one and Xaioto just wanted it to end. The normally routine of classes and aura training had become boring to him and he looked forward to the times he spent with his friends. During his lunch break he met up with Jynn. They had passed a message to their target via Jykelle, and headed out to the destined meeting place. Hopefully it would be over quickly and quietly and they would all return to class without problems.

Ikelan was already at the meeting place when they arrived.

"Jynn," He said. "I got your message, what's this about."

"You started back the defenders activities."

"Well, you know. I was running low on cash." Ikelan responded.

"The Defenders are over. You need to stop."

Ikelan smirked. "And you plan to stop me? I know about your promise. You promised Jykelle you won't hurt me. That's why you brought that youngling behind you." Ikelan created a fireball. "Do you really think you can win?"

Ikelan face sharply changed to a look of surprise as he was picked off his feet and thrown on to the wall. Sound in the area temporarily disappeared. When it returned, Moon's voice said. "Thinking of starting the party without me?" The group turned to Ikelan again. He had not gotten up from Moon's attack. They watched him for a few moments before Moon said. "I didn't blast him that hard." Jynn crossed over to Ikelan. He was bleeding from numerous wounds and was unconscious. Jynn cast a glance at Moon who replied. "It wasn't me."

Xaioto joined Jynn and started to heal Ikelan. After they healed his wounds, Moon revived him. He looked around at the group. "That was pathetic." He stated. "Hey, are you creating new Defenders, which actually protect people? Cause I think I'm going to need it."

"What happened?" Jynn asked. "You were injured before the fight started, and pretty badly."

"I can't stop the Defenders now. I don't control them anymore."

"If you don't then who does?"

Ikelan paused. "I was beaten senseless by a little girl. It was dark and there was fog everywhere. I was on my way back to the academy when this little girl appeared out of the fog. She demanded that I hand a certain order out to the defenders. I found it strange that a girl, who I never seen before knew who I was, knew of the defenders and knew I was the one who gave orders. So I inquired how she knew so much. She simply replied, 'Jikei-sama said so.' I told her to tell Jikei to go to hell, which seemed to piss her off and she handed my butt to me within seconds. Then reissued her orders. At first I ignored them, but she reappeared in my dorm room with my roommate in a bloody state. So I had no choice but to comply." He paused again. "I thought Jikei was the name of who sent her, but it's Japanese for older brother, so it could be any one."

"How can we find this girl?" Xaioto asked.

"She just appears whenever she has new order. There is no way to track her down."

The group looked at each other. Things around the academy were never simple. Now they had to go around and collect information on a mysterious twelve year old girl.

As Moon and Xaioto arrived to another class late they realized that the quest then had taken in finding the mysterious little girl was a lot harder than they had originally anticipated. Nurse Kerla informed them that she could not complete their list of people with siblings, because it was against the law to hand out personal information like that. They figured that administration, like with all the other dealing with the defenders, would be absolutely no help what so ever. None of the students or teachers noticed anything strange around campus or seen or heard of a little girl walking around campus.

Things got stranger when they questioned Ikelan's roommate who was supposedly beat within an inch of his life by the girl. He, like Ikelan, remembers confronting the little girl, but didn't remember any features of her face or anything that would separate her from any other girl. He didn't remember how she beat him or what happened after. All he remembered was a little girl walking up to him on his way to the dorm, her apologizing for what she was about to do and waking up in the hospital wrapped in bandages.

Next were the instructions she gave Ikelan. They were detailed listing every member of the defender and what their jobs for the next two weeks were. With the level of clarity and detail of the instructions, it left no room for her to return to give new instructions within those two weeks. The best plan that they could decide upon was to stop issuing her orders and wait for her to come and deal with Ikelan. It was a risky move seeing they couldn't predict her time of attack and couldn't stay with Ikelan twenty-four seven. There was even the slight possibility that she might never come back.

They took their seats next to Soni and began to prepare for class. They were lucky the teacher hadn't arrived yet. Moon started chatting calmly with Soni while Xaioto's mind drifted out the window. He wondered why he was putting so much effort into finding this little girl. It was Jynn's idea to leave the girls out of this as much as possible, less people to worry about, but it meant he couldn't ask Soni or Myria for their advise. Ikelan was not one of his friends who needed protecting and even though the defenders had started back, no one came to reenlist Myria, Azural or Rumeri. As of right now his friends were safe. That was all he needed to worry about. Who was Ikelan to him anyway? The best friend of his roommate's brother's girlfriend? Clearly well out of the range of casual acquaintances. Why should he care if he is being bullied by some snot nosed middle school girl. Back at his old school he was a loner and only cared about those close to him. He should get back to that way of living. Soni, Myria, Moon, and maybe Jynn should be his limit.

Jynn said it once before their fight. "You didn't want this reputation, did you? You're not even sure how the tale of your deeds got to be so widespread. How many of your classmates came and thanked you? How many even say hello? Yet they throw around your name to avoid confrontation. Like you are their protection and savior... You didn't know that, did you? I can tell by the look on your face. That is how your name got out there. You were only protecting those you cared about."

Even after his fight with Jynn; Azural, Rumeri even Yukeri never thanked him for fighting for them. He only wanted to free and protect Myria. Why should he add more? Yukeri was Moon's girlfriend, and Azural and Rumeri were Myria friends, no direct connection to him. They could all be cut off. No, correction, they all will be cut off.

Something shifted on the roof across the courtyard and Xaioto's eyes focused on a little girl standing on the roof. It was the exact same spot he had seen Myria the first day he came to the academy, and everything told him this was the little girl they were looking for. Without hesitation he rose and bolted from the room, blowing past the teacher as she entered the room. There was no certainty that she would stay there for long and he had to hurry before she disappeared.

He exited on the roof and found the little girl standing there. She was around twelve or thirteen, with long black hair that floated placidly on the winds. She appeared to be lost in a daze or a daydream as she stared blankly out over the academy. A smirk spread across his face as he let his mist flow, if he could wrap her with it and sooth away the initial shock of waking her from the daydream and prevent her from fleeing. The mist wrapped around her and he could fell its effects taking over her. This power was almost cheating.

"Mist?" She said softly. She had a low solemn voice that was mature but still held its childish pitch. It could only be described as adorable. "Jiki-sama is going to be upset that I was caught." She turned to face Xaioto. Her violet eyes sparking beautifully through the mist. "He told me to watch out for the mist aura during the days when he is not here to protect me, but I got careless." Xaioto was surprised at how calmly she was taking everything. He wasn't sure if it was his mist or her natural composure, maybe a little of both. She started walking towards him, her long hair flowing behind her. Under his mist she wouldn't attack so she probably just wanted to talk. She continued to talk to herself. "But with mist that feels like this how could he expect me to stay away."

She walked right up to Xaioto and threw her arms around his waist. She came no higher than his chest and had a really small frame, even for a child her age. She seemed fragile almost. This little girl couldn't be that dangerous. It was probably her brother that did all the damage to Ikelan and his roommate and left this girl there as the messenger. That would explain why no one knew how they lost to her, she would talk to them, and her brother would attack from behind. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure. Nothing was there. He remembered her saying that she should watch out for him while her brother was not around to protect her. That meant her brother might not show up and he would be able to talk to her.

"It's so comfortable here." She said burying her face in his chest.

"So what is your name?" Xaioto asked.

She muttered something in Japanese into his shirt making it completely inaudible.

He pulled her away from him so he could hear her, dropped to his knee and embraced her placing his cheek against hers. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Jiki-sama."

"What is his name."

"Jiki-sama." It was obvious asking that question repeatedly would get him nowhere, so

"Do you know when he would be coming to get you?"

"Twilight. He is sleeping now and will come to get me when he awakens."

Some brother, leaving her on the top of the school defenseless while he takes a nap, using her as a decoy and messenger for his business. It was times like this Xaioto wished he had an offense so he could personally deal with this girl brother. "Are you alright little one?"

"I'm just a little lonely. I usually am alone though."

He pulled her tighter in the embrace, "Don't worry. I will stay with you for a while."

"Jiki-sama said you were too kind-hearted for his taste." She replied. "What about your class."

"It's okay. Are you hungry?"

"No. I ate a while ago." She pause a moment. "I'm sorry Jiki-sama it's this mist."

Xaioto's body went numb and he crumpled to the ground in front of her. He was so absorbed in dealing with her he must have let his guard down. He turned to face his opponent and found no one. Whatever just hit him had come from her. He turned back to face the girl, she was smiling innocently. "Please don't be upset, it's what Jiki-sama would want." Everything faded to black as something else hit him from behind. The last thoughts that passed through his mind was; It can't be her, she can't attack through my mist.


	21. Chapter 21: A Setback

Greetings, umm, i know its been a while since i been here. I'm really sorry. Work has been keeping me busy and away from writing much. That, and i still don't have beta readers and i'm afraid to post chapters without anyone l reading over it. Thanx again to mel for beta reading this chapter. I also created a Fictionpress account under the same penname. I shall be posting some original works there just to see how they do. I ask that you take a look and leave some reviews. the link is on my profile page.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 21: A Setback

They stood around Xaioto, as he laid in the infirmary. After he never returned to class, Moon and Soni went looking for him and found him unconscious on the roof. There was no sign of a fight or any trace that anyone else had been there. The new revelation left them dumbfounded. His condition wasn't too bad, he was only unconscious and awaiting reawakening. His water level and aura were stable.

Soni was telling Moon off for keeping her out of the loop of a dangerous situation, especially when Xaioto was involved. She reminded him that even though Xaioto was a school legend, he still had no real offense or defense. All of her lecture fell on deaf ears however, because moon had secretly muted the area around him.

The others had not shown up yet and it was assumed they were still in class. Without any leads to what happened to Xaioto on the roof. They had nothing to do but sit for him to awake, a fact that put Moon on edge. Bored with waiting he told Soni he was going to check the roof again for anything and slipped out.

Arriving back on the roof he looked around, knowing there was nothing to be found. He started pacing. Letting his thoughts race around his head as he tried to sort them out. He walked over to the gate that surrounded the roof and looked across the courtyard at their classroom window. Yukeri was at her usual seat near the window, paying attention to what was going on in the class. Xaioto sat near the window too looked out and saw something that caused him to come up here. He did some quick trigonometry in his had and figure what ever it was had to be no more than four feet from the gate. He looked along the gate for anything. Seeing nothing he took a seat and rested against the gate.

"Heard about Xaioto, How is he doing?" Jynn said as he appeared next to his brother.

"He's out cold. No other damage than that."

"What happened."

"I have no idea." He replied pulling a strand of black hair from of his pants.

"He suddenly ran out the classroom and when he didn't return we went searching for him and found him up here, out cold."

"No signs of a serious fight and you said he had no cuts or bruises, so it was most likely and aura attack. Maybe a sneak attack, Xaioto is good at dodging, so he couldn't of seen it coming."

"Its so strange. I thinking that the new defenders could of done this, but Ikelan was covered in wounds, and the girl left his roommate a bloody mess. However X appears to be physically uninjured. His mist does increase his healing rate but not by that much. It still takes him a while to heal. So I don't think it was the little girl we are looking for. But its definitely a black haired girl," He relpied holding the long strain of hair.

"Maybe, but she wanted to make a statement with Ikelan and his roommate. She might have been excessively violent to them on purpose, where if Xaioto had cornered her, she would just need to escape."

"If Xaioto cornered her, he would of seen her attack coming and there would be at least a little area damage."

The doors to the roof burst open and Soni came rushing out. "Moon..." She panted. "Xaioto... disappeared."

"Disappeared?" The brothers asked.

She took a moment to catch her breath then said. "Kidnapped was more like it. A little girl appeared and filled the room with mist, and when it cleared they were gone."

"A little girl?" Jynn asked.

"Yes, she looked like a middle schooler. I really didn't get a good look at her because the mist filled the room so quickly."

"Looks like they got to him after all." Jynn said.

"Come on, we have to look for him." Moon said heading for the door. Soni followed him in.

Jynn turned and closed his eyes, searching the winds, only to find a cold silence to them. Xaioto probably had still not awakened. Finding him now had become a priority. They were going to need all the help they could get with this new situation.

He jumped back to his dorm and rushed up to his room. He checked his watch then logged on to his computer. He quickly composed a letter to a pen pal of his explaining the situation to her and asking her if their was another way to track someone who is not connected to the wind, then sent it.

He had met her in an online chatroom. She was another wind aura user with his connection to the wind. She didn't attend the academy, but promised him that someday when she no longer had to look after her brother she would join him there. She constantly used the wind to look for her brother and was more versed with searching than he was.

An instant message box appeared, startling him. She had responded. If he could find anything that carried a faint trace of the girl's aura, he could search for her and find Xaioto. He thanked her and set off to see if there was anything he could use.

As the sun began to set over the campus. Moon and Jynn returned to the roof top, exhausted. They had searched the entire campus and found no trace of either Xaioto or the girl. Soni had found and enlisted Myria in the search and they had went off together. They were probably still searching.

Xaioto's abduction had put them on edge, In actuality he was the weakest aura user in their group, when confronted alone. But there were several things that had raised questions. Xaioto was still unconscious when he was taken, yet the room fill with mist. Which meant that the little girl was a mist aura user as well. It also would explain why Xaioto had no wounds on him when they found him. Jynn remembered that Ikelan said the girl appeared out of a thick fog when they first met, and why no one saw what her attacks were. He wondered if the mist could connect people the same way the winds connected him and his pen pal. If that was the case the girl would be drawn to Xaioto.

"How did Xaioto wind up in the hospital again?"

"We are not quite sure, he ran out and we found him on the roof."

"Did you ever fight against Xaioto?"

"No why?"

"Cause I think the little girl is another mist user."

"Well Xaioto has some severe limitations to his powers. He need a constantly replenish his water level to maintain his aura usage and he really doesn't have and offense or defense. So If I was to fight him. I would first dry him out, then finish him in he weaken state."

"We are assuming that the girl doesn't have the same limitations."

"Well. Xaioto style is based around his weaknesses. So the girl might not fight the same way. Mist coverage is crucial, but if she can't see in the mist, she might not try that. From what we know she attacks from behind probably covering the area then snaking the mist around her opponent. The only ones who really fought Xaioto were Azural, Rumeri, and Perzo. We could ask them if you think that would help."

"I'm not sure it might but its worth a try."


	22. Chapter 22: Discovery

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 22:

Three days had passed and the group was getting edgy. There was still no sign of Xaioto or the mysterious little girl. She had disappeared as if she had never existed and appeared to have taken Xaioto with her. On another disturbing note, Azural and Rumeri seemed to have vanished as well. There were rumors that they had returned to the defenders ranks and were avoiding Jynn, Moon and Myria as much as possible.

The strange turn of events baffled the rest of the group. Moon and Jynn sat on the back of the roof in the main school building with there significant others. The date for new instructions to the defenders was approaching and they still didn't have a plan. They had spent so much time looking for Xaioto that they never took the time to form a plan.

"How they holding up?" Moon asked.

"Soni is worried, as expected."Yukeri explained. "She's angry at herself for not being able to prevent him from being taken, and disturbed by the fact that she has nothing to go on to search for him."

"Myria is the same way, She trying to act normal and put on a strong face for Soni but she's just as bad slipping out at night after Soni goes to rest to continue the search even though it is pointless." Jykelle continued sighing heavily.

"We have to find him for their sake." Moon replied. "Any ideas."

"I say we hunt down Azural and Rumeri, beat them to a pulp and find out what they know." Jykelle commented.

"You go do that, I've been keeping you caged by my side for too long, go have fun." Jynn said. Jykelle let out a psychotic laugh that Moon noted he hadn't heard in a while, and dashed into the school building.

"She would loose it, if I held her back any longer." Jynn commented.

"What about you, Your plans."

"I'm working with Ikelan, running protection, waiting for the girl to shows up to hand out the new orders."

They didn't need to say it to know that all this was frivolous. They had nothing solid to go on and no idea of where to go from there.

The sun had begun to set as Jynn returned to the roof. The sky had an crimson overcast, predicting a later rain shower. The colors of sunset muted by the thick clouds on the horizon. He approached the guardrail and closed his eyes to read the wind. He could feel Xaioto's void. It was like a somber atmosphere had draped itself over the campus. The winds were sad, missing their friend. No matter how many times he searched, it was always the same. It was like Xaioto disappeared of the face of the earth. He hoped it was because he was still unconscious or locked away somewhere where the wind could not reach him. He created a small updraft hoping to suppress the sombering winds.

Something shifted against his skin, and he drew his attention to a long strand of black hair caught in the protective gate. Breaking it free, he studied it. This was the same type of hair he had pick up from Xaioto after he was attacked. It must belong to the little girl. His pen pal's word came back to him, If he could find anything that carried a faint trace of the girl's aura, he could search for her and find Xaioto. He closed his eyes and began to focus. First reading the girls aura from the strand of hair, then turning to the winds. The wind picked up, rapidly changing directions as they searched. A cold down wind pick up carrying a disturbingly bitter chill. He had found her. He isolated the wind current and jumped following it.

He appeared in the middle of the street, the girl had to be somewhere around here.

"Nice of you to join me." Moon's voice said as he appeared walking to his brother. "What brings you out here?"

"I have a lead on the little girl." He replied. "Why are you here?"

Moon pointed to a figure moving across the street. It was Ikelan. He suddenly decided to make a run for it, and I followed him to see what he was up to."

"That works for me. Let's go."

They continued to follow Ikelan from a safe distance until he enter a shady looking building. Jynn and Moon recognized the building that Ikelan had entered. It was the Jazz club they had gone to with Xaioto on their Triple date. If any they had any luck he was going to meet up with that strange little girl they had ran into a week ago.

The jazz club was mostly empty, which was typical for around this time on a weekday. This made trailing Ikelan without being seen more difficult, but Ikelan appear preoccupied with his thoughts to check his surroundings. Ikelan went straight for one of the back VIP room. They knew the room inside was too small to follow him and only had one exit, after Ikelan left they would go in and confront the girl. Taking seats near the back they ordered sodas and waited.

Ikelan came out a short while later. He walked passed them silently and left the club. Now was there time to strike, they rush and opened the door to the VIP room. Their eyes opened and jaws hung open in amazement. Xaioto was sitting in the booth with two girls clinging to either side of him. One was the little girl they were looking for and the other was Myria.


	23. Chapter 23: Umbra

Another chapter, still looking for beta readers to help me get these updates out faster. Enjoy, read and review. Special thanks to Mel for beta reading this one.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 23: Umbra

Xaioto sat in a relaxed position, one hand holding his drink which he was sipping from casually, his other was holding the little girl to his side. The Little girl was curled up at his side and appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Myria had her arms around his neck and was resting on his shoulder. She appeared to be in some sort of daze lulled motionless by the calming mist.

He gave them a slight smirk. "Jynn, Moon, How nice of you to join us."

"Xaioto, you're the one running everything?" Jynn asked.

"Why?" Moon continued.

"Why? Why did I disappear? Or why am I using the defenders?"

The brothers looked at each other. "Both."

Xaioto gave a dark laugh, "Cause... I was bored." He paused. "Wait, where are my manners, you really haven't meet me yet. To Xaioto, I'm called Umbra, but you know of me as…"

"The golem." Moon said.

Umbra gave another dark laugh, "And this is Yumira." He said motioning to the little girl sleeping at his side. He paused again "I guess you're going to have to tell Tami about this, but I'm not ready to go back yet. I'm sorry but tomorrow you won't remember tonight."

The brother's looked at each other. "You can't expect to fight us alone. We all know you don't have an offense."

"Who said I was alone?" He turned to Yumira, "Wake up little one. You're needed."

Yumira opened her eyes and looked at Umbra. "Jikei-sama." He kissed her on the cheek, then turned back to the brothers. "It will run up my tab if I damage the club so let's take it elsewhere. Meet us on the beach." With that they jumped leaving Myria looking around confused.

"Myria?" Jynn asked.

She looked at them then toward the floor before cursing loudly. "He did it again, I have known for a while but every time I come to confront him. He would put me in one of his mist embraces and I would black out."

"Don't worry, we're going to take care of him." Moon said as they both jumped following Umbra's directions.

The darkened beach was desolate. Umbra was standing at the water's edge with Yumira on his shoulders looking out towards the horizon. The sound of the tide coming in filled the air as the pitch black water consumed the moonlight dyed sands. "Are you ready, he asked as soon as they finished appearing."

"Sorry Xaioto, but we have to return you to your senses." Jynn said creating an wind sphere in his palm.

"Yumira. Where would you prefer to be?" Umbra asked the little girl in a soft soothing voice.

"By Jikei-sama's side." Umbra helped her down and embraced her as Jynn launched his wind blast. The attack hit a bubble that formed around Umbra and Yumira.

"Yumira is a really special girl," Umbra said running his fingers through her long hair. "Despite her young age she has one of the strongest guards known. Your attacks can't touch me as long as she is here. Sting of the Mist." Mist erupted from around him and spread out, shooting streams of mist at the brothers.

"Guard." They shouted in unison putting up their aura guard.

"Guarding is useless" Yumira said with a giggle. "Mist can penetrate anything, even my guard." The mist stream passed through their guards and knocked them into each other. The whips descended on them, and Jynn quickly blasted them away with a sharp wind blast.

Moon took the opening and launched a sonic blast at the pair. Once again a bubble formed around Umbra and Yumira completely shielding them from the attacks. Umbra formed new mist whips and launched new waves of attacks.

"I'm stronger," Jynn said. "Keep these off me while I try and break their shield." Moon nodded in agreement and took to blasting away any attack that came near him or Jynn. Jynn let a stream of wind blast at Umbra, followed with his cyclone wrapping the two in a massive twister. Moon jumped in letting a stream of blasts into Jynn cyclone. When his barrage of attacks cleared Umbra and Yumeri stood still surrounded by the bubble, unscratched. Umbra was right, Yumeri had a really strong guard.

"My turn." Moon said. "Jynn, how much do you pay attention in class?" Jynn cast a confused look as his brother. "Xaioto was missing today so he missed today lesson. Aura guards are energy, similar to the energy we use to attack. That's why it can defend against aura attacks; however it is useless against…" He took off charging at Umbra and Yumira.

Moon was right, guards are useless against physical attacks. Jynn started blasting away Umbra attacks allowing Moon to run right up to the bubble. Moon suddenly stopped as he collided heavily with the barrier. Yumeri giggled as a mist whip knocked Moon back up the beach. He landed at Jynn's feet.

"Guards are useless against physical attacks at low levels; Yumira's guard is far past that level." Umbra explained. "She really is special." Yumira affectionately buried her face in Umbra side and her stroked her hair. "Now where was I?" He paused. "Oh, right. Sting of the Mist. _Umi Bermuta_."

"We're not done." Jynn yelled. Blasting away the mist whips. "Moon two-pronged attack."

"Hey Jynn," Moon said. "Xaioto can't go on for long without replenishing his water level. So we just need to dry him out." Jynn nodded to show understanding, and then the two split up and took off running in opposite directions. As long as Umbra had Yumira next to him to protect him with her shield they couldn't make any direct attacks. To catch both of them they would have to split up as well making Umbra available for attacks.

Umbra and Yumira laughed in unison as they disappeared in a cloud of mist that began spreading across the beach. Just keep running Moon thought, Umbra has a limit to how far he could project without water. This is actually in their advantage. Umbra would dry out faster the more he had to project.

A mist whip shot out from the cloud and wrapped around Moon, he quickly blasted it away with a sound blast. He launched a few blast blindly into the mist.

Moon, get behind them and attack, I'm going to try a frontal assault. She should only be able to guard against one attack. Jynn's voice resounded in his head. They had spent so much time together training that they had developed a telepathic bond between each other. Moon turned and dashed back in an effort to make it back to Umbra. Several more mist whips bombarded him, landing a few hits before he could blow them away. He followed the waters edge until he reached Umbra and put a silence barrier around himself charging his next attack. "Ready?" Jynn asked.

"Let her rip" he replied. As both brothers unleashed their attacks. Umbra's mist vanished, as well as most of the beach. Their attack blowing away most of the loose dry sand on the beach's surface, leaving everything in between them hard wet sand. The sudden drop in land mass stared to cause the waves to rush in. Umbra and Yumira stood unphased by the double attack.

"Don't let the water reach Xaioto, we can't let it replenish him. We need to dry him out." Moon Yelled.

"On it." Jynn called back. "Keep him busy."

Moon jumped to Jynn and started defending his brother and throwing in the random frivolousness attack at Yumira's guard. Their strategy was pretty good. Umbra handled the offensive action while hiding behind Yumira guard. The problem with the strategy was Umbra's attacks weren't even close to the strength of either of the brothers, and both of them could blast them away easily. Also keeping Yumira on defense kept her from attacking as well.

Umbra seemed to focus on Moon, as Jynn dug a trench with his aura leading the ocean water back out to sea and away from Umbra. After the trench was finished, Jynn turned his attacks on Umbra again. Moon tried his physically attack again charging Yumira bubble as Jynn's wind blast collided with the other side. Both attacks collided against Yumira's guard without leaving a scratch.

"Enough of this." Umbra said. "Wings of Mist. Zarvei" The ground underneath Moon and Jynn erupted with streams of mist. Moon was flung into the air. He collided with Jynn and they fell to the ground in front of Umbra and Yumira.

"Finish them off little one." Umbra said with an endearing tone.

"_Yumi_" Yumira said, charging an attack. Moon knew he should move, but his body wouldn't respond. Yumira had switched over to offense which meant she had to drop her guard. Now was the best time to attack, the only chance they might get, so why couldn't he move. As he watched Yumira's attack growing, he felt surprising calm. He looked down and noticed a thin transparent layer of Umbra's calming mist snaking around him and Jynn, Soothing away his will to fight, his will to move. How could Umbra support so much mist without water? Sure he was drinking something at the club but he should have burned through it already.

"Tidal crush." Yumira said as her attack crashed down on the brothers. He had water with him, and infinite source, Yumira. Winning was impossible. As long as the two stayed together, Yumira provided Umbra with water and protection, and Umbra Healing mist restored her aura fatigue, so she could keep him hydrated and he healed any damage she would take. The last thoughts that ran though Moon's mind before he passed out was, "We were so out classed."


	24. Chapter 24: Yumira

Greeting, Its a Double update, thats rare, so enjoy. Special thanks to Amy for proofreading these. Read and review.

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 24: Yumira

The florescent light from the nurses office buzzed endlessly. The brothers laid in beds staring at the roof. There was an odd silence between them. They were left unconscious at the nurses office door, and now that they awoke, they waited for someone to come and check on them.

"Jynn," Moon said softly. "Can you remember how we got here?"

"No," Jynn replied solemnly. "I've been straining my brain trying to remember what happened tonight, but I can't get past us tailing Ikelan to the club."

"Same here, were we ambushed?"

"No clue."

Standing on the roof across from the medical lab, Umbra stood with Yumira resting on his side, watching them. "Looks like your memory wipe was successful little one." He said softly. When she didn't respond he checked to find her sleeping. He smiled to himself, kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "You are truly special." With that he scooped her up and vanished in a cloud of mist.

"So the last thing you remember was entering the Jazz club, right?" Jynn checked.

"Yeah, we were tailing Ikelan, and followed him to the Jazz club, I know we entered but I don't remember anything after that."

"Seeing we are in the hospital wing again, I assume that we fought the girl, and lost."

"I doubt we would loose to a middle school girl. We must have been ambushed as soon as we entered."

"You lost in a fair two on two match." Myria said as she entered the hospital wing. "How are you doing?"

"I feel like I have a bad hangover and I'm wondering what the hell happened last night."

"Xaioto is running the defenders, The girl appears to be his little sister."

"That's Impossible, Xaioto was with me most of the time. Why would he want to re-establish the organization he fought so hard to destroy?" Moon demanded.

"He's not himself. He... It took over his body this time."

"It?"

"The golem. Remember how the golem had a consciousness of its own. Xaioto is acting on this consciousness rather than his own. He is not himself."

"How did you figure this all out."

"I've known for a while, I figured that since I was the one to bring him back last time, I should be the one to handle it now. So I tried dealing with it on my own, but every time I confronted him, he would repress me with his calming mist and just keep me by his side unable to do anything." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "His mist is truly a scary power when he uses it like this."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jynn shouted.

"Because I was afraid that you would do exactly what you did last night and attack him. I was worried that you two might kill him, he doesn't have a decent defense remember. I didn't expect him to defeat you without a scratch."

Jynn and Moon both felt Myria's word slice through their pride like a red hot sword. Not only did they loose to Xaioto and a middle school girl, but they didn't even scratch him. They looked at each other, "We are definitely going to have to fix that mistake."

"It's pointless. As long as he has Yumira next to him, its virtually impossible to win. During one of my captivity periods, he had me spar with Yumira one on one. She can handle herself for a middle schooler, and with Xaioto they just create one really powerful force, but I never seen them fight together until earlier."

"So you fought the little girl? What do we need to know?"

Myria sighed, "She has a water type aura, and very low aura tolerance. One on one, using her aura tires her very quickly, because of this she attacks acupressure points to disable her opponent as quickly as possible. However she has a really strong guard that can even stop physical attacks. She guarded against an oncoming truck once and escaped with out a scratch. To beat her you need to tire her out." She paused. "However, that all changes next to Xaioto. When Xaioto hugs her, he wraps his healing mist around her, and it restores her aura fatigue as fast as she builds it. Next to him she can go on forever."

"Shouldn't that be draining on Xaioto though, he needs to replenish his water level or he would dry himself out." Moon commented.

"Normally, but Yumira's aura is water remember, when Xaioto hugs her, she wraps a replenishing water stream around him, apparently she is an eternal battery for his mist, so that he can heal her forever."

"Then we just need to break them apart." Jynn said.

"Easier said than done." Myria continued. "Xaioto's attacks penetrate defenses and Yumira's defense is perfect. Getting to them is like fighting a tank with a BB gun."

"Did you say Yumira?" Nurse Kerla asked walking in.

"Yes" Myria answered and went into an explanation of the whole situation. When she had finished Nurse Kerla walked over to her desk in the far corner of the room and picked up a photograph. Returning, she showed it to Myria.

"Is this the girl?"

Looking at the photograph Myria saw a family portrait of Nurse Kerla with two children. The first was a younger version of Yumira, smiling pleasantly and clinging to the side of her sibling and clutching a raggedy teddy bear. The boy she was holding on to looked liked Xaioto, with light blond hair.

"You're Xaioto's and Yumira's mother?"

"Yumira's mother, Yes." she started. "That's isn't Xaioto, though it is easy to see why Yumira would make the mistake. Riven, My son and Yumira's brother, died, not too long ago, along with their father. Yumira, being the only survivor, was suppose to be sent here to stay with me. I assume she saw Xaioto and mistook him for Riven. Knowing Xaioto's caring nature, he wouldn't turn her away."

"That explains the girl, but why is Xaioto acting differently?"

"We won't be able to tell until we get him in here for examination."

"That still leaves us with the problem of how to get Xaioto back. Ikelan just received his next orders, so he shouldn't have to meet up with Xaioto for a while, and I lost the strand of Yumira's hair I used to find her last time." Jynn said.

"Xaioto is always at the Jazz club on nights and sleeps somewhere during the days. Finding him isn't the problem, its getting him back to us." Myria replied.

"We'll give it a day, for us to heal, then we'll go get him." Jynn replied.

"And end up back here." Myria scornfully said. "You can't beat him on your own."

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Moon said.


	25. Chapter 25: Riven

Forward: I don't own The Psychic Academy, though I wish to open one in the future. The wonderful Katsu Aki does. When her Characters do appear, they will be mentioned in the forward.

Psychic Academy: On the Other Side

Based on the popular manga series by Katsu Aki

By Darkensea

Chapter 25: Riven

A field of grass stretched endlessly moving lightly with the gentle breezes. Yumira sat in the middle of the field holding a small teddy bear and humming to herself. She was alone most of the time. Living with her father who was mostly working and brother who went to a boarding school fifteen minutes away from their house, which sat at the end of the grassy field. It was so lonely, the her teddy bear had become her closest friend and she carried it with her where ever she went. It was a gift from her brother and her most treasured possession.

"Bonsowa-ru, Yumi-neesan." Her brother said softly appearing behind her and snaking his arms around her waist. "You've been a good girl?"

"Hai," She responded reaching up and kissing Riven on the cheek. "I've been good, hoping that Jiki-Sama would come home to me."

"Good girl," he said softly running his fingers through her hair. "I brought you something." He pulled a small glass ball from his jacket pocket and gave it to her.

"What is it?" She asked looking it over in her hands.

"Its just a hollow glass ball," Riven replied. He placed his hand on top the ball and said. "Watch closely."

The inside of the glass frosted over before a spiral of snow began to swirl inside, and the glass became cold in her hands. "Pretty." Yumira commented.

"Just like you." Riven replied letting go of the glass and letting the snow fade away. "You try it. Remember this, try and become friends with anyone who can make something appear inside this glass because they are like you and me."

"Hai."

Yumira awoke with a tears in her eyes. "Jiki-Sama." She said softly. She was curled in a ball next to the sleeping Umbra. She dislodged herself from his embrace and walked across the room to a small table. They were in a rented room above the Jazz club. Since he left the Academy Umbra had opted to work there during the day so he could keep Yumira safe and give her a place to stay. He had been using the money he collected from the defenders to keep her fed and clothed. It was the same level of care that Riven had always shown her, even when he was away at school.

She picked up the small glass sphere, concentrating, she created a small whirlpool just like Riven had taught her to. A thread of mist snaked its way around her, pulling her both physically and mentally back to the bed. Giving in she walked back and curled up against Umbra.

"Its okay, little one." He said softly. "I know you miss him." She snuggled in closer as he stroked her hair in an all to familiar fashion. "I know I can't replace him but I can take care of you just like he did."

"Jiki-Sama is Jiki-Sama, whether its Riven Jiki-Sama or Umbra Jiki-Sama." She mumbled to him letting her sorrow of missing Riven fade to the soothing effects of the mist. She snaked a stream of water around him, replenishing his water level.

"Good Girl." Umbra whispered, kissing her on the forehead as the mist lulled her to sleep. "Good girl."

Night had fallen again as Umbra finished up working on the club and headed for the VIP room where Yumira was waiting for him. She was playing a song on a small violin. Something from the classical genre that Umbra couldn't quite place. She stopped when she saw him.

"Done?"

"Yes." So what do you want to do tonight, little one?"

"Are Your friends coming back tonight, playing with them the other day was really fun."

"I don't know, how about we go visit them to play?"

"Yay." Yumira commented with a cheerful and adorable gesture.

Umbra patted her on the head. "Your too cute for your own good." He opened his arms and let her hug him before they both disappeared in a cloud of mist.

They appeared in the school courtyard and looked around. Desolate, just the way they liked it. "Lets set the mood." Umbra said. And began to spread mist across the entire campus. "You think that would get their attention?"

The mist split in two as a wind blast tore across the courtyard tearing apart the ground and leaving a huge trench between Umbra and Yumira. "Yes." Another blast tore through the mist again this time aimed for Umbra. He dodged it watching the distance between him and Yumira growing. Smart move Jynn. As the third blast approached, he jumped, appearing behind Yumira. He reached for her but had to step back as a sound blast past between them. Both the brothers were here, and they were working on effectively isolating him. The next blast came for him. As he dodged again he noticed Yumira was being pinned down by and onslaught of Jynn's attacks. She had a great defense but she couldn't keep it up for long with out him. He had to get to her. She hadn't learned to jump, so he had to make it to her. He jumped again. Placing Yumira between him and Jynn and watched as his attack failed against her defense. He reached for her, but collided with her barrier.

"Sucks that your not on the inside." Moon said, as a wind blast separating him from Yumira again. "You're ours now."

"You forget one thing. My mist is the only thing that can get through there." He shot a stream of mist towards Yumira, It coiled lightly around her waist and pulled her to him. Safely in his arms, he said. "You want to try that again."

Yumira was already showing signs of fatigue, he would have to delay attacking to heal her. They interlaced there auras and he started his healing mist.

"It was a nice try," Moon said. "We had them for a while."

"Yeah." Jynn replied. They both took a seat on the front steps of the school. "It was a great plan."

"It really was, Yumira was almost at her limit, if I didn't get to her she wouldn't of been able to last much longer." He picked Yumira up and took a seat in front the steps with Yumira sitting on his lap.

"You two are pretty strong together. Where the hell did you find her?"

"She came to me." Umbra replied

"One question," Moon started. "after fighting so hard to free Myria from the defenders, why did you go and take them over?"

Umbra let out a long sigh and ran his fingers lightly through Yumira's hair. "To protect her;" he paused. "Xaioto found Yumira after your nice little outing. She was sitting alone in a darkened alley. You Know all too well, how compassionate Xaioto can be. He couldn't do anything for her that night, but the fact that he had left her there bothered him throughout the rest of the night. The next day he returned for her and took care of her throughout the day. Night came again and he realized that he couldn't take her back to the dorms or leave her in out in the streets again. He considered renting her a hotel room for the night but had no money. Eventually he came across Ikelan, and remembered the massive amounts of money collected by the defenders for greedy reasons, and decided it would be put to a better use taking care of Yumi. So he asked me for the power to do what was needed."

_"You want to protect her, don't you?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You know you can't do it on your own power."_

_"Yes"_

_"Let me free and I will handle it like I saved your girlfriend."_

_"Last time, you took over you nearly killed Azural."_

_"Thus is the meaning of protection. It is to disable your enemy, before they can cause damage to what or who you are trying to protect."_

_"And how do you intend to protect this girl?"_

_"Their name is fitting for the situation. The Defenders."_

_"Them?"_

_"They extort a lot of money from those they claim to protect. However that money is not used to protect others but for their own personal means. If the money collected was put back into protection the organization wouldn't be truly bad, it would just be a business. We'll take over the organization and straighten it out to be beneficial."_

_"And her?"_

_"She can stay by your side until we find the real Jiki-Sama. For now, she's our little sister."_

_"Very well, do what is necessary."_

_"I will... Try to remember this conversation Xaioto. You and I are one, but you haven't gotten used to my existence as yet, and I fear your conscious memories of me are lacking."_

The night air hit Umbra's face as he awoke. Yumira had fallen asleep next to him on the park bench they were resting on. He hoisted her up to his back and took a walk. Taking Yumira back to the academy would cause problems so everything he did would have to be done outside the campus. There was a small hotel across from the jazz club where he figure should be cheap enough to put her up for the night. He just needed money. Not too far off, he noticed an academy student sitting on the bench not too far off with an envelope counting money. That was why Xaioto called for his help. He awoke Yumira and set his plan into motion.

He snaked a mist cloud a across the park, as Yumira approached the student. "Walking around here, with that kind of money is dangerous at this time of night." She said.

"Get lost kid, if you don't want to get hurt."

"Your from the academy's Defenders. That money does not belong to you."

A look of shock crossed his face, then recognition. "Your that brat I ran into the other day when I was collection this." Yumira didn't respond. "You didn't tell anyone about this, right. If you did it would get really bad for you."

"I told Jiki-Sama, and he sent me to get the money back."

Ikelan laughed. "Very well kid, looks like I'm going to have to kill you."

"Sorry for this, you pain would of have been unnecessary if you had just handled it over." She took a step back and vanished into Umbra's mist.

Ikelan rushed forward throwing a punch into the mist. Nothing, the girl was gone. He glanced around wildly. Where did all this fog come from on such a warm dry night. A glancing blow landed across the side of his head dazing him as the girl reimerged from the mist on his left side. She was too far to attack him physically, so she must be an aura user. Okay then, no holding back. He created a fireball and launched it at the girl. Worried, Umbra who was attacking from the shadows jumped behind her hoping to pull Yumira out the way. A bubble formed around them blocking Ikelan's attack. Umbra stood amazed at Yumira's guard before regaining his composure and shifting the mist to obscure Ikelan's view. Yumira appeared to be drained from her guard. He took a drink from his water bottle, and focused on healing her fatigue.

"Water." Yumira said softly. He handed her is water bottle and let her drink. "Let me be your water." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and his water lever replenished.

"I see." He said hoisting her up to his shoulders. "You keep me well and I'll keep you well." United they turned back to finishing off Ikelan.

"so what are we going to do about this stalemate." Jynn asked Umbra. "I mean you are a student, you can't just abandon your school work to look after some child."

Well, I was planning to keep it up until I found the real Jiki-sama, or the end of the semester. Then I could give her to my parents."

"Jiki-Sama is dead." Moon said softly.

Umbra paused. "I suspected it for a while, She wakes up crying for Jiki-Sama. She knows it too, but she finds my mist a good anesthesia for the sorrow. That's why she can't let me go."

"Mommy?" Yumira said. She broke free of Umbra's embrace and rushed towards the brother. She darted up the stairs and into the awaiting arms of nurse Kerla.

"Hey, notice something." Moon said to Jynn.

"Yeah, no shield." They both turned and blasted Umbra raising a dust cloud.

"Damn, that was so cheap." Umbra said stumbling out of the dust. "If i hadn't thrown up a guard at the last second you would have killed me."

"It's Payback time for last night."

There was a sharp pain in the back of their necks and they fell to their knees unable to move.

"Don't touch Jiki-Sama." Yumira said from behind them.

They looked at Umbra. "Damned Brat." Jynn muttered before they collapsed.

"Nice shot, little one. It's a shame my guard is nowhere close to yours." Umbra stammered before collapsing as well.


End file.
